5 Sens, Deku, Kacchan, Izuku et Katsuki
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] [Villain!Deku] Courts OS qui se suivent et racontent, à travers les 5 sens, une certaine relation. "Il est mort depuis presque dix ans. Il ne peut pas être là." (Vert Everywhere)
1. Do you feel me now ?

Yo ! Du coup, c'est un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Toxique. Ce recueil est un recueil des 5 Sens, j'en ai plein d'autres ouverts en ce moment (c'est genre mon onzième recueil sur ce principe), et du coup il contiendra cinq One-shots, liés ou non, et chacun des textes se concentrera sur un des 5 Sens.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : l'ouïe**

_Do you feel me now ?_

Katsuki n'allait pas dans ce genre de bar. D'abord, parce qu'il ne s'y plaisait pas, et ensuite parce que de plus en plus, les gens tendaient à le reconnaître. Il s'était battu pour ça, être un héros qui monte jusqu'au plus haut de la gloire, être le meilleur parmi les meilleurs. Il n'y était pas encore, mais il s'en approchait. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si agaçant.

Le poids des responsabilités, il l'avait prévu. Il avait les épaules pour ça, les épaules pour ça et pour rien d'autre. Quelques amis qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, pas de relation romantique, presque pas de relations sexuelles. Le minimum pour rester en vie.

Cela pour dire, il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds ici, si ce n'était pas Kirishima qui l'y avait traîné. Il faisait sombre, et cela au moins était un bon point. On ne pourrait pas le reconnaître. Le rouquin avait trouvé le bar sur internet, sur un site qui le décrivait comme 'calme et décadent'. Jusque là, Katsuki appréciait le calme. L'endroit sentait le vieux cigare, le genre d'odeur qui reste incrustée dans la moquette pourtant soigneusement lavée, l'alcool cher et le café.

Katsuki se demandait ce qui pouvait bien plaire à Kirishima dans cet endroit. Ce n'était clairement pas son genre, ni le calme, ni la décadence. Il était plus susceptible d'aller se perdre dans un endroit où on ne distingue plus la musique des voix – mais tant mieux. Katsuki préférait la lumière tamisée d'un bar jazz, même si le terme décadent ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ceci dit, s'il pouvait passer une bonne soirée et au passage démanteler un réseau de drogues, il gagnerait en crédibilité.

« Les mercredis, y a un mec qui vient chanter ici, un vrai de vrai. »

Katsuki haussa les épaules comme Kirishima prenait place sur une banquette rouge face à la scène. Les projecteurs en étaient éteints, c'était comme un trou noir au fond de la pièce. On pouvait vaguement distinguer un piano, mais il était presque entièrement masqué par une lourde silhouette.

« Il est super mystérieux ! J'ai rien trouvé sur lui en ligne, même sur le site du bar, il y a rien, à part son nom, mais je pense pas que ça soit le vrai. Personne appellerait son enfant Deku. »

Katsuki sentit ses oreilles siffler au nom trop familier et pourtant si lointain. Il plia la bouche, tentant de masquer sa réaction aux yeux de tous, aux siens propres. Il feignit un ton désintéressé.

« Et son nom de famille ?

— Oh ! Ça va commencer ! »

Katsuki se demanda ce qui avait valu cette intuition à son ami quand un claquement de doigts résonna à ses oreilles. Trop proche. Il sursauta et se retourna. La salle soudain était d'un silence absolu, ponctué seulement des claquements. Le froissement des vêtements de Katsuki fit un bruit monstrueux quand il tourna la tête. Des yeux verts le regardaient, une bouche souriait. Clac.

« Baby can't you see ? I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. »

Forcément, il connaissait cette chanson. Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi lente. Ni aussi grave. Le claquement de doigts – oui, il aurait dû le remarquer plus tôt – était assourdi par des gants noirs et fins, profonds comme des abîmes.

« It's dangerous. I'm falling. »

Le sourire se détourna de lui. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il voyait. Parce que c'était trop similaire et trop différent à la fois. La démarche avec laquelle le chanteur s'éloigna était souple et féline, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à son Deku. Les doigts claquèrent au bout des bras écartés.

« There's no escape. »

Un tapement de pied. Bam. Le rythme était beaucoup trop lent. Personne n'osait bouger. Les cigarettes se consumaient au bout des doigts sans être fumées, les cafés refroidissaient et les glaçons des whiskies fondaient. Tout était si tranquille que Katsuki avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre le sourire du chanteur. Comme s'il prenait plaisir à dire ces mots en particulier, à cet instant précis. Comme s'il prenait son pied. Ce chant grave résonnait comme un rire incontrôlé. Non, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

« I can't wait. I need a hit, Baby give me it, you're dangerous. »

Clac. Le chanteur se retourna.

« I'm oh loving it. »

Il regardait Katsuki, il en était certain. Il avait la peau plus pâle que les souvenirs de Deku – bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui – et les mêmes tâches de rousseur – parce que Katsuki les connaissait par cœur, les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il saurait les cartographier les yeux fermés. Une note à la trompette qui prend son temps dans un glissendo presque agonique, des cymbales.

« Too high, can't come down, loosing my head spinning round and round. »

Un instant en suspens, comme juste avant une chute. De l'aigu aussitôt la voix passa au rauque presque crié.

« Do you feel me now ? »

Non. Katsuki voulait répondre non. Il voulait répondre, comme si la question lui était posée. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse précise, bien sûr. C'était un concert, un spectacle. Pas une conversation. Et sûrement pas une conversation avec Deku – parce que Deku était mort et que l'alter de Katsuki ne lui avait jamais permis de voir des fantômes comme certains l'affirmaient. Un nouveau temps de latence s'étira, avant qu'un violon ne vienne crisser de concert avec la trompette. Étrange assortiment.

« With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm … slipping under the taste of your poison … paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic ? »

La peau qui transparaissait dans le col de la chemise ouverte était presque aussi blanche que le tissu. Ce n'était pas le teint de Deku, de son Deku. Ça pourrait être le teint de son Deku si son Deku n'avait pas vu le soleil pendant des années. En tout cas, le soleil de Katsuki ne s'était pas levé sur Deku depuis près de dix ans. C'était impossible. C'était impossible et ça arrivait sous les yeux de Katsuki. Un mort revenu à la vie. Un cadavre debout. Un cadavre qui chante. D'aucuns auraient trouvé l'idée drôle. Katsuki était paralysé par les yeux verts qui semblaient luire dans la pénombre, comme ceux d'une panthère, ou de ces poissons des fonds marins qui attirent leurs proie avec une loupiote bleuâtre. Katsuki n'était jamais dans une position de proie. Il ne la connaissait pas, la peur qui montait en lui.

« Boy I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic ? »

Et le sourire de cette bouche qui semblaient vouloir le manger. Les yeux ne souriaient pas, en tout cas pas à lui. S'ils souriaient ils souriaient seuls, pour eux-mêmes, enfoncés dans leur plaisir personnel. Katsuki était gelé sur place.

« It's getting late to give you up. »

Katsuki cherchait un sens dans des mots qui ne devraient pas en avoir. Ce n'était pas comme si c Deku – qui en aucun cas n'était son Deku – avait écrit ces paroles. Il ne devait pas non plus y chercher d'écho en lui. Il avait abandonné Deku. Il avait abandonné sa culpabilité, sa faiblesse et sa rancœur. Sa tristesse. Il avait tout abandonné, même si ça avait pris du temps, c'étaient des sentiments morts et enterrés, morts et enterrés comme Deku.

« I took a sip from my devil's cup. Slowly … »

Les yeux le libérèrent un instant, et Katsuki les vit distinctement se poser sur l'homme au premier rang, celui à l'impressionnante silhouette.

« It's taking over me. »

Comme dans un souffle. Un dernier souffle. Et pourtant il reprit. Il reprit le pont et le refrain, et encore le refrain et l'outro.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Défait de l'emprise du regard Katsuki pouvait chuchoter. Kirishima regardait la scène d'un air satisfait.

« C'est trop viril, avoue ! Et ce type, c'est un de tes fans. »

Katsuki sentit son estomac tomber au fond de son ventre, et soudain, le sentiment qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Que tout cela était joué d'avance. Katsuki ne croyait pas au destin. Mais il croyait aux sales coups.

« Intoxicate me now, with your loving now I think I'm ready now. »

La pensée lui donnait vivement envie de vomir et il devait partir d'ici à tout prix, pendant que les gens applaudiraient, il laisserait Kirishima se démerder avec l'addition, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des problèmes à ce niveau. Clac. Clac. Bam. Et Clap. Katsuki se leva. Quitta cet enfer à grands pas bruyant. Il voulait retrouver son appartement et son silence. Son silence de mort – le silence de la mort de Deku et de la fin de ses marmonnements, voilà, ça, c'était normal, habituel, compréhensible. Katsuki ne croyait pas en ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, puisqu'il comprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre dans ce monde.

« Tu lui as parlé ? À ce Deku ?

— Ah ? Oui. La dernière fois que je suis venu, il m'a reconnu ! Il m'a dit qu'il adorerait te rencontré, c'était moyen poli de te barrer au milieu. Ça te plaisait pas ?

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?

— D'autre ? Rien, pourquoi ? Tu le connais ? C'est un ami ? »

Katsuki ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il retrouva son précieux silence, enfin, et il le garda pour lui, serré contre sa poitrine pendant quatre jours. Et puis, un numéro inconnu. Un message sur sa boîte vocale.

« Salut ! C'est Deku ! Dis, tu savais qu'en Anglais, intoxicated ne veut pas seulement dire intoxiqué dans le sens péjoratif mais aussi ivre ? Enivre-moi de ton amour. Traduit comme ça c'est plutôt joli non ? Ensuite, il faudrait savoir si ça colle avec le reste de la chanson et je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi doux que ça peut en avoir l'air coupé du reste, mais je trouvais que c'était une jolie pensée. Alors je voulais la partager avec Kacchan. _Do you feel me now ?_ »

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

C'est, hm … Une tentative de Villain!Deku AU ? Je ne sais pas encore si la suite de ce recueil se passera dans cet UA ou si ce sera totalement distinct, canon ou encore d'autres UAs. Mais j'adore quand Deku est du côté obscur. Je le trouve déraisonnablement chou.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ! Je serais heureuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !


	2. Comment ça va, dedans ?

Yo ! Voici du coup le deuxième OS de ce recueil … Qui est effectivement la suite du précédent (enfin, pas la suite directe mais c'est dans le même UA un peu plus tard quoi) et c'est sur le thème Dedans.

Du coup, normalement c'est un OS par sens, mais là, je sais pas. Fallait que ce soit l'ouïe ici aussi donc bon.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : l'ouïe, partie 2**

_« Comment ça va, dedans ? »_

« Comment ça va, dedans ? »

Katsuki ne voit rien. Katsuki ne sent rien. Il a la bouche sèche et ses jambes lui font mal. Il n'avait jamais fait face à un noir aussi absolu. Il ne sait même plus si ses yeux sont ouverts ou fermés. La question de Deku peut paraître moqueuse, pourtant Katsuki semble l'entendre, lui, cette insupportable sincérité. Cette inquiétude. Il devine ses yeux pleins de pitié, ça fait de brèves images vite englouties par le noir qui l'entoure. Il ne voit rien. Rien, rien, rien. Il ne sait ni où il est ni l'heure qu'il peut être. Il est dans un état qui ne lui permet pas de ressentir la faim, trop défoncé à l'adrénaline. Il sent sa sueur qui coule le long de son corps. Il doit être là depuis un certain temps. Et Deku ose s'inquiéter, alors que c'est lui qui l'a mis dans cette boîte.

« Laisse-moi sortir de là ! Je rentrerai pas dans ton jeu tordu !

— Mais tu es rentré dans la boîte Kacchan ! Symboliquement tu y es déjà entré – d'autant que c'est toi qui a commencé le jeu il y a quelques années, même si ce n'était pas trop un jeu pour moi à l'époque, mais du coup c'est bien renversé si toi tu ne joues pas et que moi je joue tout seul avec moi, ça fait sens … »

Katsuki voit qu'il n'a pas perdu son habitude de penser à voix haute. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'espace dans sa grosse tête vide pour faire rentrer ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, putain ?

— Je veux jouer, c'est tout.

— Ça sert à rien ! Ça t'apportera rien ! »

Katsuki cumule la sueur dans ses paumes. Il a essayé une explosion plus tôt, elle a ricoché et maintenant avec la sueur du sang coule le long de son torse. Mais il doit encore essayer. Il doit sortir de là.

« Bien sûr que si, Kacchan.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça gentil ? Parce que je me suis embêté, tu sais, à te trouver un surnom gentil, et mignon. Je trouve que ça te va bien. Au final toi aussi tu as vu juste d'ailleurs. Bon à rien. À rien. Rien, c'est bien. Il y en a qui font tout avec rien, moi je peux faire rien avec tout. Je peux te prendre et faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus rien.

— C'est ce que tu veux ?

— Quoi ? Enfin, Kacchan, comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? Tu sais combien je tiens à toi. Et je te l'ai dit. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ne sois plus rien.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il entend le sourire de Deku. Et les pas qui s'éloignent.

.

Katsuki a perdu ses repères spaciaux et temporels, ce qui est une bonne méthode de torture, mais il est plus fort que ça. Il est formé pour ça. Ce à quoi on ne l'a pas formé, c'est l'ennui. La solitude. Katsuki est toujours seul en substance, mais jamais seul en vérité. Il est toujours avec un livre. Avec un film. Avec un jeu. Ave quelque chose, en tout cas, qui le distrait de lui-même, qui l'empêche de se rencontrer. Il ne veut pas se rencontrer. Il ne veut pas être en tête-à-tête avec lui. Il le sait, que c'est un paquet de merde de rencontrer son Moi, et il ne veut pas le faire.

Un tête-à-tête avec lui-même, c'est un rendez-vous privilégié avec ses fantômes. Avec son fantôme. Son fantôme qui récemment s'est incarné en chair et en os. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il lui pourrisse la tête, il doit lui pourrir le corps aussi. Avec le bruit de ses pas. Son rire détraqué et charmant. Katsuki ne peut pas affronter ça, les voix qui lui viennent de partout. Il ne peut pas tout écouter.

Comme il s'est blessé en réessayant de casser sa boîte ils l'ont changé de cellule dans son sommeil. La nouvelle est plus grande, elle doit faire un mètre carrez au sol et il a la place de se tenir debout, même si son crâne touche un peu le plafond. Il y a un toilette, aussi. L'ouverture par laquelle ils lui font passer la nourriture est sur le mur à gauche du toilette, mais il ne sait pas par où lui est rentré. Il ne semble y avoir que des murs, aucune porte.

Les pas qui tapent doucement. Élégants.

« Comment ça va, dedans ? »

Toujours le même ton et toujours le même rire.

« Tu sais que je vais réussir à me barrer.

— Oh ? Vraiment ? Et pourquoi je te prie ? »

Katsuki serre les dents. Il refuse. Il refuse d'accepter cette voix comme une distraction à ses pensées.

« Parce que les gentils gagnent toujours. »

Un rire soufflé et méprisant.

« Si tu veux. »

Les pas s'éloignent. Katsuki se mord la main pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il pourrait vouloir tenter de retenir Deku. C'est mieux qu'il parte.

.

Katsuki sait qu'ils ne lui donnent pas ses repas à des heures régulières, pour éviter qu'il se repère dans le temps. Mais il en a tout de même compté huit depuis la dernière visite de Deku, et cela veut dire au moins trois jours dans le silence et le noir et le rien. Il est peut-être parti quelque part. Pour une mission ou peu importe ce à quoi les vilains s'occupent. Dès qu'ils tapent au sol, Katsuki reconnaît les pas. Tap, tap. Il déteste aimer ce son.

« Comment ça va, dedans ? »

Il se répète qu'ils ne le casseront pas, même s'ils essaient. Ils n'y arriveront pas. Il est plus fort que ça.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? À ta guise. »

Les pas s'éloignent. Katsuki a envie de crier.

.

« Comment ça va, dedans ? »

Toujours la même phrase. Katsuki ne lâchera rien. S'il admet dans sa solitude qu'il a besoin d'entendre une voix, il se convainc aussi que cet échantillon suffit.

« À la semaine prochaine alors. Je vais aux États-Unis quelques temps. »

Katsuki hurle.

.

« J'aurais voulu que tu acceptes mon aide, cette fois. »

Deku sourit piteusement quand Kirishima réceptionne le corps de Katsuki. Évidemment, les gentils gagnent toujours. Il a été prévenu. Katsuki veut vomir les mots qu'il vient d'entendre. Mais Deku lui adresse encore un sourire, un geste de la main qui date d'un autre temps. Tout résonne dans son crâne, se mélange.

« On se reverra, Kacchan ! »

.

Katsuki éteint la lumière et aussitôt le silence vrombit à ses oreilles et sa sueur coule bruyamment. Tous ses sens sont éveillés dans le noir, et pourtant il y voit encore presque bien. Mais ce silence noir. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut plus. Des pas dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Il les reconnaît.

« Comment ça va, dedans ? »

Il n'ouvre pas la porte. Il y a un moment de battement, de battements de cœur furieux. Et puis les pas s'éloignent. Katsuki n'est pas soulagé.

.

.

.

.

Voilà, je sais pas, peut-être l'OS suivant sera sur la vue et s'appelera Vert Everywhere. Ou peut-être pas.

À très vite !


	3. Vert Everywhere

Et on est repartis ! Waouh, ça devait faire trop longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un Villain!Deku AU, vu comme j'ai tracé ses trois petits OS. Du coup, encore pour la Nuit du FoF, mais sur le thème Blêmir. Oh, et cette fois c'est la suite directe de l'OS précédent.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : la vue**

_Vert Everywhere_

« Des hallucinations auditives ? »

Katsuki a pris rendez-vous chez un psychiatre pour se faire traiter dès que la voix de Deku a retenti à sa porte. Il sait qu'on ne sort pas tout seul d'un stress post-traumatique, et il veut bien admettre avoir été traumatisé par le mois qu'il a passé enfermé dans une boîte. C'est un traumatisme qui le fait trembler la nuit. Deku ne lui manque pas. Il a déjà fait son deuil. Le premier psychiatre était un con. La deuxième l'a regardé avec pitié. Celui-ci semble pas trop mal. Il relit derrière ses lunettes le compte-rendu que son assistant a fait du coup de téléphone que Katsuki a passé. Quand il relève les yeux, Katsuki voit qu'ils sont verts.

« Pouvez-vous me décrire cette hallucination ? »

Il ne va pas fuir pour une couleur. Non. Il n'est pas ce genre de personne. Il est plus fort que ça. Ce sera une partie supplémentaire de sa thérapie.

.

C'est le beau milieu de la nuit, et Katsuki a allumé la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Derrière le combiné, le psychiatre lui conseille de se préparer un thé. Katsuki regarde son mur. Il était blanc avant, et maintenant il semble qu'il a blêmi. Verdi. Cette couleur lui donne envie de vomir. Il s'avance vers la cuisine. Fait chauffer de l'eau. Les gestes mécaniques et la voix du docteur qu'il n'écoute pas vraiment l'aident à rassembler ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il a entendu Deku. Il sait que c'est dans sa tête. Les murs qui blêmissent aussi, c'est dans sa tête.

Le thé dans sa tasse, d'un vert pâle et maladif, semble le narguer.

.

Katsuki commence à boire du café le matin. Il ne peut pas se réveiller avec cette couleur.

.

Un lundi, il est appelé pour une mission de sauvetage en forêt. Il demande à son agence de ne plus être envoyé sur ce type de terrain.

.

« … cachets par jour, pas plus. Si les hallucinations persistent après un mois, j'augmenterai le dosage. Monsieur Bakugou ? »

Katsuki se demande si les yeux du docteur sont de plus en plus verts chaque jour ou si c'est tout ce qui est autour, tout ce qui n'est pas cette couleur qui s'affadit. Il lui semble qu'il ne verra bientôt plus qu'en noir et blanc et vert. Le monde se vide de ses couleurs.

.

Pour son premier jour de congé complet depuis des lustres, Katsuki amène Kirishima, Kaminari et Ashido pour l'aider à repeindre ses murs en rouge.

.

Le mur est noir. Le drap est blanc. Sa peau est verte. Katsuki augmente le dosage sans l'avis de son psychiatre.

.

Ils sont assis dans l'herbe et Katsuki a trop évité ses amis pour s'en aller cette fois sans donner d'explication. Il ne leur a rien dit, parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne savent même pas réellement qui est Deku. Eijiro croit que c'est un simple vilain ordinaire. Mais il est tout sauf ça. Il n'a pas d'alter – pas vrai ? Personne n'a la réponse à cette question. Certains disent qu'ils l'ont vu faire des choses étranges. Les témoignages ne concordent pas.

Pour ne pas regarder l'herbe Katsuki s'allonge sur le dos. Le ciel est bleu. Ça ne lui plaît pas, parce que c'est encore trop proche du vert, mais c'est mieux qu'autre chose. Denki parle avec animation. Katsuki n'écoute pas. Ce n'est pas inhabituel. Il n'arrive plus à regarder ses amis en face. Il leur trouve à tous un air malade.

Tout autour de lui a tourné au vert.

Tout a blêmi.

Il ferme les yeux, et c'est pire.

.

L'été arrive et il change de psychiatre. Il en trouve une avec les yeux marrons, qui lui propose systématiquement du café et jamais du thé et qui augmente ses doses de médicaments dès qu'il le veut. Il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne psychiatre. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en trouver un. Il veut juste retrouver sa vie normale.

.

En septembre, les arbres jaunissent et rougissent. Katsuki a l'impression de signer une petite trêve avec la nature.

.

Pour Halloween, Denki vient déguisé en martien. Katsuki part de la fête avant d'avoir bu un seul verre.

.

Novembre n'est clément pour personne, et évidement que ses amis ont commencé à remarquer quelque chose. Ils sont venus chez lui sans lui demander son avis. Il ne voulait pas être chez lui. Il voulait être dans un club avec des lumières rouges – il a appris à apprécier le vacarme qui le distrait des bruits de pas. Chez lui, tout est devenu vert à force de trop le regarder. Il augmente les doses, mais ça ne change rien. Les hallucinations persistent.

En entrant, Denki se jette sur les néons.

« Wah, t'as installé une lumière verte, trop classe ! »

Katsuki cligne des yeux. Il rejoint le blond. Des néons verts, oui. Alors, il est rassuré. Parce qu'il n'hallucine pas. Alors, il est terrifié. Parce que tout est réel.

.

.

.

Et voilà !

Bon, il est six heures et demie et je devrais essayer de dormir un peu peut-être.

Bref.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !


	4. Time out (of time)

Faut croire que j'ai envie d'écrire une seule histoire de tout ce recueil. Du coup, voilà la suite du texte précédent, pas la suite immédiate mais voilà.

Écrit pour la Nuit du FoF mais le lendemain matin, sur le thème Cheveux.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : le toucher**

_Time out (of time)_

Izuku est fatigué. Il a pourtant bu trois tasses de café dans la matinée. Ses membres sont lourds et il sent qu'ils vont bientôt lâcher. Il doit appeler une voiture, demander à Kurogiri de venir le chercher. Mais son téléphone dans sa poche pèse une tonne et il ne se sent pas la force de le soulever pour le porter jusqu'à son oreille.

Il a atteint sa limite. À combien en est-il ? Cinq, six jours sans sommeil ? Il a oublié de compter. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il soupire et il semble qu'avec son souffle la vie quitte son corps.

.

Katsuki le sait, mais il n'y a jamais été confronté.

Jamais en face à face.

Deku est venu ici, déjà. Pour lui dire quelques mots à travers le bois de la porte, pour lui laisser des mots qu'il ne lisait pas, pour changer les néons de ses lampes. Mais ça n'a jamais été aussi réel – aussi tangible. Parce que Deku dort sur son lit. Katsuki pense aux menottes qu'il a dans son sac. Si Deku n'a pas encore fait parler de lui dans le grand monde, Katsuki sait qu'il a plus de crimes à son actif que Katsuki n'a d'exploits. S'il l'arrête et le donne à la police, ils auront le temps, pendant sa garde à vue, de chercher des preuves de ses crimes. S'il le faut, Katsuki témoignerait.

Mais alors que le sommeil, gardien de l'âme du vilain, garde ses yeux fermés, Katsuki peut voir dans la pénombre ses cheveux qui s'étalent sur l'oreiller comme une tâche de moisissure, et qui tâchent le tissus de rouge. Et Katsuki ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir le toucher.

.

Izuku ne se souvient jamais vraiment de ses rêves. Ils ne lui laissent jamais qu'un cœur battant et de la chaleur partout, comme un brasier que toute sa sueur ne parviendrait pas à éteindre. Kurogiri dit qu'il fait des cauchemars, que parfois il l'entend crier dans la nuit, alors Izuku essaie de ne pas trop dormir pour ne pas déranger. Il ne veut pas être un poids pour la Ligue. À dire vrai, il ne fait pas tant la différence entre les rêves et les cauchemars. Il se réveille seulement avec la certitude qu'il a un instant au moins senti la peau de Kacchan contre la sienne.

« Kacchan … »

Peut-être qu'il rêve encore, alors, parce que les doigts dans ses cheveux ont la texture de la peau abîmée d'explosions.

.

Katsuki n'a pas pris les menottes. Il s'est convaincu que l'on ne prouverait rien au sujet de Deku. Ce nerd n'a jamais été du genre à laisser des traces derrière lui, sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu si parfaitement disparaître de la circulation pendant près d'une décennie.

Il s'est convaincu, aussi, que c'était son rôle de héros de donner les premiers soins à un citoyen en danger. C'est son travail, et il le fait avec toute la conscience professionnelle qu'il a malgré les médisants, pas par affect. Katsuki n'a pas d'affect.

« Kacchan … »

Ses poings se serrent pas réflexe et ça tire les cheveux dans sa paume comme les yeux verts s'ouvrent.

.

Izuku ne sait pas quoi dire quand il reprend conscience. Il est chez Katsuki, il reconnaît la texture des draps où il est parfois venu dormir quand son ami était au travail. Mais cette fois, il n'a pas fait exprès. C'est ce dernier alter que le Professeur lui a transmis, un alter de téléportation. Izuku ne le maîtrise pas encore et voilà qu'il se retrouve ici. Mais les draps sont si doux, il ne veut pas partir. Il se demande si Katsuki va l'attaquer. Une poigne tient encore fermement ses cheveux.

« Tu veux me tuer, Kacchan ? »

Il sait juste qu'il est _infiniment_ content de le voir.

.

Katsuki grogne à la question mais n'y répond pas verbalement. Il sait qu'il mentirait s'il disait oui, et pourtant il voudrait pouvoir affirmer cela. Il retire sa main, mais le crâne semble essayer de la suivre. Il la pose sur son genou, loin des cheveux verts. Deku a une moue boudeuse avant de lui sourire, le visage encore à moitié enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Ensanglanté, la peau pâle comme la mort et les cernes lourdes sous ses yeux, ça ne devrait pas être possible que son sourire soit si angélique. Deku est une personnification de la douceur.

.

Izuku veut essayer de se relever, mais son corps est trop lourd. Si Kacchan veut le tuer un jour, il ferait mieux de le faire maintenant. Comme ça, ce sera fait. Enfin … _Si c'en était fait quand c'est fait alors ce serait bien, on l'aurait vite fait_, comme dirait Macbeth. _Mais ces actes-là trouvent toujours ici-bas leur sentence, en cela nous ne faisons que donner des leçon __sanguinaires qui une fois apprises reviennent tourmenter leur auteur, cette justice impartiale présentant le contenu de notre calice empoisonné à nos propres lèvres_. Izuku se demande si Kacchan aime Shakespeare. Lui-même n'en avait rien lu avant d'entrer dans la Ligue.

.

Les yeux de Deku sont doux. Son sourire est doux. Sa peau est douce, et ses cheveux sont doux, et sa voix est douce comme du velours qui viendrais le caresser comme il murmure sous son souffle fatigué des vers que Katsuki n'a jamais entendus.

« Je peux rester dormir, dis ? »

Katsuki doit dire non. Katsuki va dire non. Deku cligne des yeux. Katsuki grogne.

« T'es dégueulasse, tu vas me saloper mon lit avec tes conneries. »

.

Izuku baisse son regard sur lui-même, essayant de prendre en compte son état. Il ne sent plus la moitié de son corps.

« J'arrive pas à me lever. »

Sa voix s'étouffe dans la chaleur des draps. Des bras glissent sous lui. Il cligne des yeux, et ce clignement doit être atrocement long puisque c'est le carrelage froid de la cabine de douche sous ses fesses qui le réveille. Il étire les bras pour déboutonner son veston, puis sa chemise, il sent les mains de Kacchan qui tiennent sa cheville pour lui retirer une chaussure. C'est chaud et rugueux.

.

Katsuki voit sur ce corps plus de cicatrices qu'il n'en a comptées sur tous les corps qu'il a vus cumulés. Et pourtant encore au toucher les bras sont comme de la soie offerte, juste un peu pliées, comme un drap molletonné avec des surpiqûres en cachemire. C'est un tissus précieux et abîmé, comme son sourire. Le sang séché résiste sous ses ongles quand il asse du savon sur la nuque, sur le torse.

.

Izuku a chaud, mais ça ne le brûle pas. C'est rare, cette sensation de paix, comme ça. Il s'endort avec les doigts de Kacchan qui massent son crâne et quand il se réveille dans un lit, des heures plus tard, il est certain que la chaleur à côté de lui est ce qui l'a préservé des cauchemars.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà.

Ils sont choux. J'adore villain!Deku, sérieusement. Tellement cute. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !

À très vite !


	5. Si l'homme est un Dieu pour l'homme

Yo ! J'avais toujours cet AU en tête, et du coup dans le métro, après une conversation très chouette qui est passée à un moment par l'Espace Vide, de Brook, j'ai écrit ça. Du coup c'est court parce que j'avais genre vingt minutes de trajet.

Encore sur un des thèmes de la Nuit du FoF, Passant.

Aussi, je vais peut-être doubler tous les Sens dans ce recueil, qui risque par conséquent de contenir non pas cinq mais dix OS. On verra.

**5 Sens : La vue, 2**

_Si l'homme est un Dieu pour l'homme_

Izuku a toujours aimé ça. Regarder les gens qui passent. Ils marchent, ils marchent et ils regardent droit devant eux, ou alors ils regardent leur téléphone. Ils passent, ils passent et Izuku les regarde et ils ne regardent pas Izuku. Voilà. Ils ne savent même pas qu'Izuku existe et il lui semble alors que c'est la pensée la plus douce qu'il aie jamais pensée.

C'est doux, d'être invisible – non.

De ne pas exister.

Dans l'ombre, Izuku n'existe pas, pas vraiment, et ça lui plaît. Les autres, ceux qui ne le regardent pas, ceux qui ne songent même pas que s'ils tournaient la tête de quelques degrés vers la droite ou la gauche et qu'ils fixaient leurs yeux un instant seulement sur Izuku, ils le pousseraient vers une existence forcée, soudaine et brutale, ceux-là même, innocents du meurtre qu'ils commettent parce que loin d'eux est l'idée qu'ils puissent le commettre, les voilà malgré eux et malgré Izuku à la merci du garçon, mis en péril par le fait qu'en vérité, malgré eux et malgré Izuku Izuku existe en effet, à la merci de tout ce qui ne se passe pas et par conséquent pourrait advenir, cet espace vide qui se dessine entre leur inconscience et la conscience d'Izuku. Izuku seul est à regarder depuis l'ombre qui lui sied si bien. Et Izuku voit, il voir tout ce qu'i voir et plus encore. Il voit le rendez-vous que le passant va manquer, il voit la haine que la passante a rassemblée en un chignon qu'elle porte sur la tête, il voit et il sait. Comme un Dieu.

Les gens sentent ou devinent peut-être ce regard, ou croient sentir ou deviner ce regard sur eux mais c'est une impression imprécise et sans forme et le regard n'a pas de nom n'a pas de substance, n'a pas de siège dans leur esprit et alors comment la conscience qui habite ce regard posé sur eux pourrait-elle seulement être autre chose qu'indiscernable, oubliée avant d'avoir été reconnue en premier lieu ?

Comme un Dieu.

Et Kacchan ne croit en rien.

Et Kacchan ne croit en rien sinon en ce qu'il voit et voilà qu'il ouvre la porte et Izuku, qui déjà avait vu, comme il voit beaucoup de choses durant les heures qu'il passe à regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine de Kacchan, déjà il avait vu dans la rue la masse pâle et éclatée des cheveux blonds et la colère des mollets entraînés à courir et à sauter et à frapper, frustrés de marcher en même temps qu'ils sont épuisés et donc reconnaissants de ne plus avoir à courir ni à sauter ni à frapper parce que « la journée est finie » et frustrés encore de ce sentiment de reconnaissance qui montre au grand corps leur fatigue et leur faiblesse, oui, cela Izuku l'a vu dans la rue par la fenêtre de la cuisine de Kacchan alors il ne sursaute pas quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et quand Kacchan le voit et dit :

« Deku … »

D'un ton bizarre, comme si, il aurait voulu être surpris de cela, de cette image d'Izuku à sa fenêtre, parce qu'il aurait voulu mais il n'y arrive pas, plus, et soudain il pousse Izuku dans l'existence comme tous les passants ne l'ont pas fait et c'est soudain et brutal mais Izuku ne déteste pas, à ce moment précis, savoir qu'il existe, qu'il existe par Kacchan, parce que Kacchan le voit et sait qu'il existe et le reconnaît.

Izuku est un Dieu sans temple et sans prière.

Deku construit son temple à l'intérieur des yeux rouges de Kacchan.

« Bienvenue à la maison. »

.

.

.


	6. Fantôme

Yo ! Du coup, encore un petit drabble sur un autre thème de la Nuit du FoF : Vivace.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : L'odorat**

_Fantôme_

Deku est tout le temps là.

Katsuki le sent.

Même quand il n'est pas là, il y a le souvenir, vivace, toujours juste sous sa pensée, prêt à revenir à la surface de son esprit.

Parfois, c'est un enfant qui joue avec une figurine d'All Might.

Parfois, c'est juste le panneau qui indique la sortie du métro. (1)

Parfois, c'est une commande de café au lait avec trois sucres.

Parfois, un parfum de cigarettes.

Il coupe alors les pensées à leur tige. Elles repoussent toujours. Deku ne devrait même plus exister. Rien ne lui prouve que tout ceci n'est pas une immense hallucination. Il songe à retourner chez le psychiatre, celle qui était bien, mais renonce. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne veut pas qu'un inconnu y touche. Quoi que ça puisse être. Une amitié ? Katsuki n'en sait rien. Depuis la fois où il l'a enfermé, Deku n'a même pas semblé une seule fois lui vouloir du mal.

Ils ne parlent pas de leur situation.

À vrai dire, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup.

Simplement parfois, quand Katsuki rentre chez lui, Deku est là.

Parfois, quand Katsuki rentre chez lui, Deku n'est pas là, mais son parfum reste et alors il est un peu là quand même.

Il est tout le temps là.

Tout le temps.

Katsuki n'arrive pas à sincèrement vouloir que ça cesse.

Qu'est-ce que Deku ferait, s'il lui disait d'arrêter de venir ? Est-ce qu'il le tuerait ? Est-ce qu'il obéirait ? Et s'il obéissait, qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait ? Est-ce qu'il aurait l'air triste et blessé ? Faire du mal à Deku, c'est comme de donner un coup de pied à un chiot. Rien que d'y penser, Katsuki se sent l'envie de vomir.

Alors il essaie de couper les pensées, seulement. Pour atténuer le mal. Mais elles repoussent comme de mauvaises herbes. Elles ne le quittent pas.

Et il en arrive à songer que si elles le quittaient à présent il aurait regret à elles.

Alors que Deku a fait de son appartement son domaine depuis plus d'un mois, Katsuki s'étouffe en faisant la lessive. Il s'arrête un instant dans son geste. Deku est là. Il écoute. Pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Deku est là. Pas physiquement. Autrement. Katsuki respire. C'est indéniable. Il trouve à côté de la machine à laver un flacon vide, et il sait sans même le porter à son nez que c'est le parfum que porte Deku.

Il grimace, mais c'est un sourire déguisé.

Le lendemain, quand il enfile sa chemise tout juste lavée, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la respirer un grand coup. Il devrait peut-être le dire à Deku, qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça pour penser à lui en permanence. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il passe son jour de congé, au supermarché, au café, à enfoncer le nez dans son col.

Katsuki garde le flacon. Il lave ses draps.

Deku n'est pas une pensée qu'il peut déraciner. Mais quand il serre son oreiller contre lui comme une illusion de l'autre, c'est la première fois qu'il l'arrose, lui permet de grandir.

.

(1) En Japonais, sortie s'écrit 出口 (prononcer « Deguchi »), et a donc le premier kanji d'Izuku (出久), qui se prononce « De » comme dans « Deku ».

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce tout petit drabble.

J'attends vos retours !

À très vite !


	7. Oden

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Radis, diaboliquement donné par **Océ**.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : Le goût**

_Oden_

Katsuki mange un oden. Un pot-au-feu japonais.

C'était son plat préféré quand il était petit, en hiver, quand il faisait froid, qu'il avait les mains gelées malgré les explosions qu'il avait fait surgir au-dehors pour les garder chaudes, et qu'enfin il rentrait à la maison. Ça sentait dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Le bouillon, le poulet, les œufs et le radis.

_« Kacchan …_

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

Katsuki mange un oden. Celui-ci est un peu spécial.

C'est stupide à dire, mais oui, ce goût, c'était le goût de la famille, le goût de l'oden de sa mère. LE goût de chez lui.

_« C'est que, je voulais faire un oden. Il fait froid, ces derniers jours. »_

Le goût est différent, oui. Il manque quelque chose. Il manque quelque chose au point que Katsuki en a envie de pleurer. Son bol est chaud, et pourtant c'est comme glacé dans sa langue.

_« Je voulais te faire un oden. J'ai même demandé sa recette à ta mère. Quand elle m'a vu … Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle a beaucoup pleuré. En même temps qu'elle pleurait elle souriait. Les humains sont étranges, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Katsuki fait tourner sa cuillère dans son bol. Il prend une bouchée. Le bouillon est un peu trop salé, mais c'est peut-être seulement les larmes qui menacent de poindre. Le poulet est un peu trop sec mais c'est peut-être sa gorge qui est trop serrée. Les pommes de terre sont un peu trop amères, mais c'est peut-être la colère qui prend le dessus.

_« Je voulais te faire un oden, mais il n'y avait plus de radis blanc, alors je suis parti en chercher. J'ai croisé tes amis au supermarché. C'est dommage, un oden sans radis, non ? Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ça va brûler._

— _Ground Zero, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

— _Tu savais qu'ils surveillaient chez toi ?_

— _Red Riot, fais sortir Ground Zero d'ici._

— _Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Kacchan. Dès qu'Erasehead sera trop fatigué, je partirai d'ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu me diras si l'oden n'est pas trop mauvais ? »_

Cet oden est mauvais. Ça ne peut pas être bon, sans radis blanc. À deux heures du matin, Katsuki va au combini pour acheter du radis blanc. Il se promet qu'il en aura dans son frigo autant que durera l'hiver.

.

.

.

Et voilà !


	8. Désaxé

Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Axe ! La consigne est d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné mais j'ai dépassé, et de beaucoup.

Si vous voulez des informations sur les Nuits du FoF ou sur le FoF en général, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, je serais heureuse de vous répondre !

Et du coup, j'abandonne l'idée de même deux OS par sens. Je ferai au feeling, certains sens n'auront peut-être qu'un OS et d'autres cinq, on verra bien. De toute façon chaque sens a déjà un OS, donc voilà. Cet OS a été assez galère à commencer, parce que j'avais seulement l'idée de ce que je voulais raconter mais pas du tout de mots à oser dessus. Du coup j'avais des citations en tête, qui m'ont servi à démarrer, et comme l'une d'elles allait bien, je l'ai mise au début du texte. D'ailleurs, dans cette scène, Roberto Zucco vient de sortir de prison. Comme Izuku.

La deuxième, la voici :

ZÉLA : Est-ce la Terre qui, à force de tourner, titube sur son axe ? Est-ce le temps qui empoisonne tout ce qui rampe, nage et vole?

Zéla à Astrig dans _Le Dernier Jour du Jeûne_, Simon Abkarian

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : La vue**

_Désaxé_

LA MÈRE. – Est-ce moi, Roberto, est-ce moi qui t'ai accouché ? Est-ce de moi que tu es sorti ? Si je n'avais pas accouché de toi ici, si je ne t'avais pas vu sortir, et suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on te pose dans ton berceau si je n'avais pas posé, depuis le berceau, mon regard sur toi sans te lâcher, et surveillé chaque changement de ton corps au point que je n'ai pas vu les changements se faire et que je te vois là, pareil à celui qui est sorti de moi dans ce lit, je croirai que ce n'est pas mon fils que j'ai devant moi. Pourtant, je te reconnais, Roberto. Je reconnais la force de ton corps, ta taille, la couleur de tes cheveux, la couleur de tes yeux, la forme de tes mains, ces grandes mains fortes qui n'ont jamais servi qu'à caresser le cou de ta mère, qu'à serrer celui de ton père, que tu as tué. Pourquoi cet enfant, si sage pendant vingt-quatre ans, est-il devenu fou brusquement ? Comment as-tu quitté les rails, Roberto ? Qui a posé un tronc d'arbre sur ce chemin si droit pour te faire tomber dans l'abîme ? Roberto, Roberto, une voiture qui s'est écrasée au fond d'un ravin, on ne la répare pas. Un train qui a déraillé, on n'essaie pas de le remettre sur ses rails. On l'abandonne, on l'oublie. Je t'oublie, Roberto, je t'ai oublié.

La mère à Roberto Zucco dans _Roberto Zucco_, Bernard-Marie Koltès

Deku n'a pas eu le moindre problème à sortir de prison. Aizawa n'est pas invincible et de là, plus personne ne pouvait rien faire contre sa téléportation. C'est l'alter qui sera marqué sur les registres concernant Deku. À présent, Katsuki sait que ce n'est pas le seul que l'autre a en réserve.

Deku a changé. Katsuki se doute que ça ne s'est pas fait d'un coup, que c'est arrivé pendant les années qu'ils ont passées loin l'un de l'autre, mais c'est brutal tout de même. Sur la peau de Deku il est soudain marqué le sang qu'il a versé, dans ses yeux les vies qu'il a vues partir. Pourtant, c'est la même peau, elle est plus pâle, elle voit moins le soleil et plus la lune, mais Katsuki la reconnaît. Il l'a blessée, cette peau, il l'a vue grandir, s'étirer pour faire plus de place au corps qui s'élevait. Ce sont les mêmes yeux, et surtout c'est le même regard qu'il pose sur Katsuki que celui qu'il a toujours posé sur Katsuki. Il ne l'avait pas compris à l'époque, pourtant il avait déjà compris que ce n'était pas le rouge, et encore moins le rose. Le vert, c'était la couleur de l'amour.

Deku a changé. Mais c'est toujours Deku. Ce qui a le plus changé, dirait Katsuki, c'est sa démarche.

Petit déjà, Deku avait appris à se tenir droit. Il avait le dos fier, qui montait vers le ciel. Comme il avançait, il s'était légèrement incliné, courbé. Mais il marchait toujours droit, et quand il se redressait, on voyait qu'il était tel une plante, prêt à grimper vers le soleil qui l'attirait.

C'est peut-être ça. Le manque de soleil. Le manque de direction.

Deku ne se tient plus courbé, plus vraiment. Il ne se tient pas droit non plus. Si vous voulez l'avis de Katsuki, Deku ne se tient pas du tout. Quand vous apprenez les arts martiaux, on vous enseigne cela. Les animaux, autant que les plantes, sont traversés par un axe vertical composé de deux énergies contraires : la terre vous repousse vers le ciel, et la gravité vous repousse vers la terre. Le soleil et la terre vous attirent. Deku ne semble pas avoir cela.

Certains matins, quand Katsuki se réveille et que Deku est déjà là à faire infuser du thé et à boire un café, il le voit déambuler dans la cuisine. Ses pas ne sont pas incertains, mais ils n'ont pas de précision. Sa colonne vertébrale n'est pas verticale. Elle est désaxée, en roue libre, sans référentiel. Il est désaxé, en toue libre, sans référentiel.

Il tangue.

Ce sont les mêmes jambes, avec les mêmes muscles, même s'ils se sont affermis. C'est le même dos, recouvert de cicatrices Katsuki le reconnaît encore, courbé par le temps il le reconnaîtra encore. C'est la même nuque que Katsuki a poussée, le même bras que Katsuki a attrapé, la même main qu'il a tendue à Katsuki. Si Katsuki ne l'avait pas tant regardé, il dirait que ce n'est pas lui. Ça ne devrait pas pouvoir être Deku, parce que Deku est tout ce qu'il est, mais il est surtout ce garçon à l'axe vertical le plus sûr, celui qui pousse comme un haricot magique, droit vers le ciel et les pieds enfoncés dans la terre.

Deku n'a rien à voir avec Deku. Mais c'est Deku.

Katsuki le regarde. Il ne peut pas ne pas le reconnaître. Il ne peut pas le renier. C'est son menton, sa mâchoire qui s'est un peu carrée, ses joues qui ont perdu de leur enfance. C'est tout ça, c'est tout Deku qui tangue quand il navigue dans la cuisine entre la bouilloire et la théière et sa propre tasse et son paquet de cigarettes. Il n'a pas d'ancrage, pas de direction.

Il va, de-ci, de-là. Il ne marche pas vraiment. C'est plus comme s'il dansait.

Il est perdu. C'est un bateau qui tangue au milieu d'une tempête qu'il est le seul à voir, et il est déjà noyé. Katsuki ne veut pas le voir se noyer mais il ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de la silhouette qui vacille, se bringuebale d'un pied sur l'autre. Il reste ainsi de longues minutes, la tête sur l'oreiller, à surveiller par l'ouverture de la cuisine Deku qui oscille comme une flamme indécise, qui allume une cigarette puis l'éteint puis la rallume puis va ouvrir la fenêtre et regarde si le thé est assez infusé. Il se balance d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, décentré, perdu.

Et puis Katsuki, toujours, a envie de le voir de plus près. Il se demande, si, de près, il le reconnaîtra encore, si le grain de peau lui est vraiment familier, si ces cheveux sont vraiment ceux qu'il pense, il veut les détails de ça. Dans une dernière secousse, un dernier balancé, Deku se retourne, et ses yeux s'ancrent dans ceux de Katsuki.

À sa mer agitée Katsuki est le phare.

Le chancellement s'arrête et Deku soudain sourie de tout son visage cerné et pâle. Il a trouvé son point d'ancrage, son axe. De nouveau Deku est traversé par une direction, quelque chose de plus grand que lui et à quoi il peut s'appuyer.

À la vue de ce changement si évident, alors, de cette fraction de seconde en laquelle Deku retrouve son axe, Katsuki songe qu'il ne veut jamais plus que Deku doit être loin de lui s'il doit en être désaxé.

(Mais il sait, aussi, que cet axe est fragile, courbe, parce que Katsuki est au moins aussi désaxé qu'une comète, sans souvenir de son orbite originelle.)

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà !

C'est un des OS les plus longs de ce recueil, je crois ? Je ne sais plus bien comment sont les autres, mais voilà. En plus je l'aime bien. On se plaint des thèmes de **LP** mais ils peuvent donner des trucs chouettes si on ne passe pas juste une heure à fixer un document vide.

J'espère avoir vos avis là-dessus !

Je vous promet que la prochaine fois, j'essaie un OS dans lequel il se passe vraiment quelque chose.

Et à très vite !


	9. (Lunch) Break Up Everything

Yo ! Cet OS est encore écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Midi ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous voulez plus d'informations ! Le lien est dans mon profil !

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : Le goût, 2**

_(Lunch) Break [Up Everything]_

Izuku est une catastrophe en cuisine – ça se sait dans la Ligue, ce n'est pas critiqué, pas mal vu, mais ça se sait. Quand on parle d'Izuku, c'est quelque chose qui revient souvent. De lui, ils ont si peu d'informations que les miettes leur durent longtemps.

Izuku n'a simplement pas eu le temps d'apprendre. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Préparer la relève, par exemple, ou essayer d'inculquer un peu de bon sens à Shigaraki. Que ce soit, parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans la ligue, Izuku qui soit chargé de donner du bon sens à leur leader est assez ironique. Longtemps, Izuku avait été le plus jeune – et il est toujours le plus instable. Cela se voit au premier coup d'œil, c'est dérangeant mais on ne met pas tout de suite le doigt dessus. Izuku semble en permanence au bord d'un précipice. Il marche comme un somnambule.

Le jour où Izuku a élu domicile dans les cuisines du bar, des questions ont été soulevées, des incendies on été évités de justesse. Dès qu'il avait un moment de congé, il y était. Nul ne savait vraiment quand il dormait, ni où. Le lit de sa chambre n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des mois. Il est resté dans les cuisines pendant tout le mois de novembre, et le début du mois de décembre, et tous les membres de la Ligue ont alors eu à goûter ses tentatives d'oden, de moins en moins dangereuses pour le transit.

C'est le seul plat qu'il aie préparé pendant toute cette période. Tous en ont conséquemment déduit que c'était le seul plat qu'il savait cuisiner. Alors quand il débarque, un midi, et déballe un bentô en commandant un verre de vin à Kurogiri, les regards à nouveau convergent vers lui. Il sourit, il rayonne. Il ressemble soudain au soleil qui brille dehors, cet être de la nuit.

Izuku ne prend pas de pause à midi : il n'a pas le temps. Il n'a le temps de rien, Izuku, ni de discuter ni de venir boire un verre. Quand il vient au bar, c'est pour s'occuper de Shigaraki tout en remplissant des papiers pour le patron.

Mais Izuku, sous leurs yeux, prend une pause, et en plus de ça, il mange. Même son oden, il n'en mangeait pas. Le sourire de Shigaraki grandit comme il s'approche d'Izuku.

« Tu te mets vraiment à la cuisine, alors ? C'est ton nouveau hobby ? »

Il tend la main, et Izuku la frappe. Avec Kurogiri, il est le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

« Pas touche. »

Shigaraki fait la moue, boude comme un enfant. Il y ressemble. Mais Izuku n'est pas impressionné. Il dit d'un ton docte qui rayonne toujours de joie.

« Kacchan a dit que je devais reprendre du poids. »

Et il lui a préparé ça, en remerciement pour l'oden. Izuku ne compte laisser personne y toucher. Il y a du riz vinaigré, des tempura, de petites saucisses découpées en forme de poulpe, de la salade, de l'omelette et même un mochi pour faire office de dessert. C'est copieux, mais Izuku fera tout ce que Kacchan lui dira : il en a toujours été ainsi. Izuku a mangé la moitié du riz, un tempura et un peu de salade quand il va vomir pour la première fois. Il a trouvé ça très bon. Mais ça n'est pas resté. Il lave sa bouche avec l'eau du robinet et revient. Il mange à nouveau, plus doucement, en faisant descendre la nourriture avec le vin. Il avale un peu de riz, goûte une saucisse, et retourne vomir. Il grimace au miroir. C'était bon, pourtant. Il se lave encore la bouche, revient, goûte l'omelette qu'il trouve délicieuse, marche vers les toilettes. Quand il revient son bentô est réduit en poussière. Shigaraki grimace.

Qu'Izuku soit en charge de Shigaraki, ça veut notamment dire qu'il a le droit de le remettre à sa place – et il le fait régulièrement. Doucement, et avec patience, parce qu'Izuku est un garçon patient. C'est la première fois qu'il lève la main sur Shigaraki. La première fois que Shigaraki s'excuse sincèrement. La première fois que Kurogiri doit intervenir parce qu'il va finir par le tuer s'il continue. La première fois que Dabi trouve Izuku véritablement séduisant. La première fois que Shigaraki a peur d'Izuku. Beaucoup de premières fois. Izuku sait seulement que c'était la première fois que Kacchan lui préparait un repas.

.

.

.

.

Voilà !

À très vite j'espère ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est le seul moyen qu'a un.e auteur.e pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Des bisous !


	10. Cry Baby

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit en décalé, pour la Nuit du FoF avec la consigne qu'il fallait écrire sur le thème Susceptible, donné par Ahelya, en une heure. Je me suis pas mal éloignée du thème, mais c'est ça qui m'a inspiré, avec la chanson Cry Baby de Melanie Martinez, dont vient la citation en Anglais au tout début.

Merci beaucoup à **Zofra** pour toutes ses reviews !

Et aussi merci à **Oro** et **ThGlac** pour leur review sous le chapitre précédent !

**ThGlac **: Merci d'avoir commenté ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à transmettre cette ambiance, parce que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Tes compliments me font atrocement rougir, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire de si tôt ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Oro **: Oh, tu vas écrire du Villain!Deku ? Je serais heureuse de lire si c'est le cas, j'aime beaucoup cet UA et je trouve qu'on en manque sur le fandom francophone ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu dis, ça me touche énormément. Je suis heureuse que ça t'aie plu, et j'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : l'ouïe, 3**

_Cry Baby_

_You seem to replace your brain with your heart,_

_You take things so hard and they fall apart._

_You try to explain but before you can start_

_These cry baby tears come out of the dark._

Dans la Ligue, personne à part Kurogiri n'a jamais vu Izuku pleurer. Alors ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Kacchan l'a appelé pleurnichard, quand on lui a demandé à la télévision qui était Izuku Midoriya pour lui. C'était une question au milieu d'autres, ce n'était pas le sujet. Le public connaît encore très peu ce vilain qui commence à peine à sortir de l'ombre, et c'est pour le mieux. Ils ne peuvent pas se douter que c'est un des piliers de la Ligue.

Alors, quand Izuku a envie de pleurer, une fois la colère évacuée, envie de pleurer à un point qu'il ne connaît plus, qu'il a oublié, il se téléporte dans un appartement où il pourra laisser tomber le masque.

Il a les yeux fermés, parce que les larmes coulent. Il n'entend rien parce qu'il pleure trop fort. Mais s'il ne voit rien et n'entend rien, on peut le voir, et surtout on peut l'entendre.

« Kacchan ! »

De gros sanglots, comme il n'en a pas eus depuis longtemps. Un bruit plus fort que les autres lui parvient : celui de quelque chose qui se casse. Il souffle un souffle lourd et erratique et comme sa voix se tarit d'autres cons lui parviennent. Des paroles. Des jurons.

« Merde, Deku –

— Bakugou, tu nous expliques ?

— Deku, calme-toi, putain.

— Bakugou, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi ? T'avais dit qu'il ne venait plus !

— Bakugou, j'appelle la police ! »

À travers ses sanglots, Izuku distingue trois voix qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Une fille, et deux garçons. Il maudit son impulsion. Il est plus prudent d'ordinaire. Mais il ne peut pas arrêter de pleurer. Les autres parlent en brouhaha, il n'y a que la voix de Kacchan qui forme des phrases qu'ils comprend. Il ne veut pas écouter les autres, de toute façon.

« Bakugou, c'est un –

— Ne me dis pas que tout ce temps –

— Mais fermez-la, bordel ! Vous voyez bien qu'il pleure ! Sortez !

— Mais on ne peut pas faire –

— … recherché par la police et les héros !

— … notre serment !

— Dehors ! Le premier d'entre vous qui prévient qui que ce soit, je l'explose ! Deku, Deku, je t'en supplie, calme-toi.

— Mais –

— C'est pas une menace en l'air ! »

Un silence brisé seulement par les sanglots qui secouent toujours Izuku. Les regards sont si lourds qu'on peut presque les entendre, et bientôt, la porte qui se ferme. Izuku pleure encore.

« Deku … Merde. Je croyais pas que t'étais encore un pleurnichard.

— Ka – Ka – Kacchan.

— Ouais, c'est moi.

— Kacchan !

— Je sais, je sais. Tu fais vraiment chier.

— Kacchan …

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Shi – Shigaraki … »

À ce nom, Katsuki se tend. Shigaraki Tomura est un vilain qu'il connaît, et plutôt très bien. S'il est proche de Deku au point de pouvoir le faire pleurer, c'est mauvais signe. Pas que Katsuki ne s'en doutait pas déjà. Il ne sait pas ce que le vilain a pu faire, ou ce qui a pu arriver au vilain, mais c'est peut-être grave. Ce nom rend la crise de larmes d'autant plus inquiétante.

« Shi – Méchant !

— Bien sûr qu'il est méchant, le nerd. C'est un vilain. »

Deku a un hoquet qui arrête ses larmes un moment. Il arrive à ouvrir les yeux le temps de dire :

« Je suis méchant ? »

Et puis il fond en sanglots à nouveau.

« Nan, nan, Deku. Mais qu'est-ce que t'es chiant en revanche. Deku. »

Les sanglots redoublent et ne s'arrêtent pas. Katsuki en a mal à la tête. Il esaie d'appeler le vilain, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas envie de le frapper. Deku plonge la main dans sa poche et en sort une poignée de poussière.

« Ton – ton bentô … Kacchan … »

Bien sûr, Katsuki connaît l'alter de Shigaraki Tomura. Il réduit en poussière tout ce qu'il touche de ses cinq doigts. Si c'est ce qui reste du repas qu'il avait préparés à Deku, il n'est effectivement pas foncièrement gentil.

« Deku. C'est pas grave.

— Si ! C'est – Kacchan !

— Arrête de pleurer, merde.

— Kacchan ! Je vais le tuer ! »

Ce n'est pas une phrase qu'il a l'habitude d'entendre, pas dans cette bouche. Et sûrement pas ainsi, quand le sens semble être totalement littéral. Deku envisage le meurtre, parce que Shigaraki Tomura a détruit un cadeau fait par Katsuki. Le héros se demande à quel point c'est tordu, que ça lui fasse plaisir.

« Fais pas ça. Ferme-la, plutôt.

— Mais, mais …

— Pleurnichard.

— Je suis plus un pleurnichard. »

Il a baissé la tête et essuyé ses larmes. Katsuki commence à préparer du café. Mettre du lait dedans, ça en fera une boisson réconfortante, non ? Il ne sait pas si Deku boit du café au lait. Quand il était petit, il adorait la chicorée.

« Ah ? Alors c'est quoi, c'est putain de larmes de crocodiles ? On dirait que ta mère est morte.

— Mais ton bentô !

— C'est pas grave.

— Bien sûr que si. Tout ce qui concerne Kacchan est grave. Tout est important.

— Et ce que je dis, c'est pas important ?

— Si !

— Alors si je te dis que c'est pas grave, ce foutu bentô ?

— Tu te trompes ! C'est que Kacchan est trop gentil, et qu'il ne veut pas que je tue quelqu'un ! »

Katsuki grimace. C'est vrai, il ne veut pas ça non plus. Même si ça n'effacera jamais les meurtres que Deku a sans doute déjà commis.

« Nan. Je veux juste pas que tu pleures. »

Un dernier hoquet. Deku ouvre de grands yeux sur Katsuki. Il a l'espoir que ça le calme. Mais il le sait, pourtant, qu'entre le monde extérieur et la logique de Deku, les informations passent par son cœur en premier. Alors Deku recommence à pleurer de plus belle. Cette fois, en plus des larmes, il sourit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié de lire ! En tout cas j'ai apprécié d'écrire !

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours et promis, je ne mords pas !

À très vite !


	11. Comme un coup de couteau

Yo ! Et voici un court drabble, écrit pas pour la Nuit du FoF, pour une fois, mais parce que la Nuit m'a lancée sur cet UA et que j'ai beaucoup de petites choses dans la tête à ce sujet qui ne demandent qu'à sortir.

**5 Sens : le toucher, 2**

_Comme un coup de couteau_

C'était forcé, ça devait arriver un jour. Katsuki aurait voulu que ça n'arrive pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour particulier, mais aujourd'hui, c'est le présent, et le présent on ne peut pas le repousser.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

C'est là, sous ses yeux. C'était une attaque de la Ligue, pas de routine mais presque habituel, depuis le temps. Katsuki a grandi en tant que héros en parallèle du développement de la Ligue, il a appris à la connaître, à la combattre. Il sait que Deku en est proche – il se doutait que Deku en faisait partie.

Sur le terrain, ils ne se sont jamais croisés. Deku ne fait pas de terrain, Deku travaille dans l'ombre, dans les informations et les fichiers, dans l'organisation, Deku n'est pas un combattant, non.

Deku, quand il touche, c'est doux, et ça tremble.

Deku ne frappe pas.

Deku est de l'autre côté de la violence.

On le frappe. Mais il ne rend pas. Sa vengeance, il la mange très froide, elle ne brûle pas.

Le ventre de Katsuki brûle.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de gagner, Kurogiri était paralysé par Erasehead, des subalternes étaient tombés et menottés, Shigaraki était en mauvaise posture.

Alors Deku a débarqué. Il a le visage à demi caché par un masque de métal et une capuche, son corps est dissimulé sous des vêtements trop grands qui ne lui vont pas. Ainsi on pourrait croire qu'il a encore la maigreur de son adolescence.

Deku, quand il arrive, c'est rapide. On ne le voit pas se déplacer, parce qu'il se téléporte au lieu de courir. La première chose qu'il a faite, c'est de désactiver toutes les caméras, qui, selon les chaînes de télévision, filment depuis qu'elles ont disparu les montagnes d'Hokkaido.

Deku a téléporté au loin tous les vilains qui s'étaient fait attraper. Il ne s'est pas occupé de Kurogiri, qui commence à s'en plaindre. Ce n'est pas un oubli.

Deku, quand il frappe, c'est illogique. On ne le voit pas venir. Katsuki ne l'aurait jamais vu venir. Depuis qu'il est arrivé il n'a pas croisé son regard. Il est figé, et Deku bouge à une vitesse folle.

Les héros se ruent sur Deku, mais Deku y est préparé. Il a toujours tout analysé, il connaît les alters de tous ceux qui s'en prennent à lui. On crie à Katsuki de se bouger, et il obéit. À l'exception de Kurogiri, Deku est le dernier vilain sur place. Il ne fuit pas. Ce serait facile, pourtant. Il disparaît une seconde, et revient avec une caméra qu'il installe un peu plus haut que le lieu de l'attaque. Il n'a pas l'intention de perdre ce combat.

Deku ne peut pas être, aussi, de ce côté de la violence. C'est un côté qui appartient à Katsuki.

De Deku les autres ne connaissent que la téléportation. Il n'utilise pas d'autre alter. Il n'a pas besoin d'autre alter. Il ne se bat pas, en fait, pas vraiment.

Il ne donne pas de coup, il ne fait pas mal. Il termine tout en un contact infime.

Quand il donne la mort, Deku est magnanime, fluide, direct, brillant. Comme un coup de couteau.

Katsuki s'élance, parce qu'il ne peut pas laisser faire. Il en meurt, des yeux de Deku qui s'écarquillent, il en meurt, de la brûlure de l'explosion qu'il fait éclater vers lui.

Deku ne l'évite pas. Il est trop surpris. Et soudain il a mal. Ça le brûle, ça le tire, ça le lance. Il chancelle. Il sourit, mais on n'y croit plus. Il sourit à la caméra.

Il se téléporte à côté de Kurogiri, crie aux yeux d'Erasehead, disparaît, reparaît seul, juste un instant, juste derrière Katsuki.

Il lui caresse le cou, comme une excuse, comme un au-revoir. Le contact est doux, vif et précis. Comme un coup de couteau.

.

Et voilà.

Pour le coup c'est un peu triste. Vous saurez bientôt qui est mort (quand j'aurai décidé de qui est mort) !

À très vite ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !


	12. Un thé sans odeur

Yo ! Du coup, encore un OS là-dessus, qui suit donc le précédent. Le truc en italique, c'est le récit d'un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit et qui m'a aidé à démarrer. Pour moi il servait un peu à rien, mais là je trouve que ça prend du sens. Info inutile, mais bref.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : l'odorat, 2**

_Un thé sans odeur_

.

_J'ai rêvé d'un thé qui n'avait pas d'odeur. C'était un thé vert, les feuilles ressemblaient à de très fines épines de pin_.

Deku n'est pas venu chez Katsuki depuis deux mois. C'est long, deux mois. Il y a eu deux mois d'hiver glacé. Katsuki se dit que ce sont les deux pires mois de sa vie, depuis la « mort » de Deku.

Mais Deku est revenu.

Kaminari ne reviendra pas.

_Je voulais l'acheter, ce thé, ou plutôt, je voulais le voler, parce que j'étais certain qu'il était délicieux, mais il n'avait pas d'odeur._

Pourtant, il a cette impression bizarre qui lui colle à la peau. Il n'a pas tout à fait enregistré la mort de Kaminari, non. Il la voit tous les jours sur le visage de ses collègues, dans leurs silences. L'agence a déjà vu d'autres morts. Mais tout le monde connaissait Kaminari. Tout le monde s'entendait bien avec lui – il était bruyant, et joyeux.

Quand Deku est mort – était mort, s'est fait passer pour mort – c'était discret. Katsuki, parfois, avait l'impression qu'il avait rêvé l'existence même de Deku, tant personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de sa disparition.

À l'inverse, Kaminari laisse un vide tangible, visible.

_J'inspirais, j'inspirais fort. C'était un thé vert de Chine. Et pas la moindre odeur._

Pourtant Katsuki ne peut pas s'empêcher de croire qu'il va revenir. Que ce vide va s'effacer. Il a déjà vu quelqu'un revenir d'entre les morts. Le cadavre de Deku, il ne l'avait pas eu dans les bras. Deku avait juste disparu. Katsuki n'avait pas senti l'odeur de son sang. Katsuki a senti l'odeur du sang de Kaminari. Il _sait_ qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Pourtant le vide qu'il ressent, il le ressent toujours comme provisoire.

Ce n'est pas un arrêt définitif. c'est une pause, un _statu quo_.

_Rien. _

L'agence a fermé pendant deux jours, le lendemain de la mort de Kaminari, et le jour de l'enterrement. Katsuki a évité la solitude de chez lui. Chez lui, ça fait beaucoup trop penser à Deku.

Le vide.

La lessive.

Lavé, oui, lavé et propre.

_Vraiment rien. _

Deku n'est pas venu chez Katsuki depuis deux longs mois de deuil et d'hiver, et à force, son odeur est partie. Katsuki a tellement fait de lessives depuis que Deku avait vidé là sa bouteille de parfum que ça ne reste plus sur les tissus.

Alors, oui.

Le vide provisoire. Le manque provisoire.

Katsuki comprend que depuis deux mois, ce n'est pas Kaminari qui lui manque, juste Deku.

_Mais je le voulais quand même._

.

.

_J'ai rêvé d'une baignoire sans eau. Elle était sale, mais je voulais me laver dedans._

Izuku n'est pas allé chez Kacchan depuis deux mois. C'est long, deux mois. Il y a eu deux mois d'hiver glacé. Izuku se dit que ce sont les deux plus longs mois de sa vie, depuis sa « mort ».

Il sait qu'il doit laisser du temps à Kacchan, il sait aussi qu'avec sa petite apparition publique, il est beaucoup plus exposé qu'avant. Il faut qu'il soit prudent. Il faut qu'il fasse attention. Kacchan l'a blessé physiquement, alors le patron dit que Kacchan pourrait le trahir.

Izuku sait que non. S'il allait chez Kacchan, Kacchan l'insulterait et le regarderait de travers mais avec amour.

Parce que Kacchan l'aime.

Pas vrai ?

Izuku ne va pas chez Kacchan.

_C'était dans un hangar, plein de baignoires. Tout au fond il y avait une douche. Cette baignoire, c'était la seule qui était véritablement sale_

Ce n'est pas qu'il a peur, c'est qu'il obéit aux ordres. Kacchan ne le trahirait jamais. Il ne va pas chez lui. Alors même s'il voulait Kacchan ne peut pas le trahir. Mais il ne veut pas : Izuku le sait.

Izuku sait que pour se débarrasser du doute, il faudrait qu'il aille chez Kacchan. Mais il lui laisse le temps de faire son deuil. C'est important.

Alors Izuku compte les jours. Il dort dans son propre lit. Pour faire semblant, il a été dans une boutique de produits de beauté, et il a acheté le parfum que porte Kacchan, et il l'a vidé dans sa propre machine à laver.

La machine à laver d'Izuku, comme la chambre d'Izuku est au-dessus du bar, c'est la machine à laver qu'utilisent tous ceux qui habitent là. C'est drôle, maintenant toute la Ligue porte l'odeur de Kacchan.

_Il y avait des traces brun-rouge sur le côté, comme de la rouille, et ça sentait le fer aussi._

Izuku ferme les yeux, et force Shigaraki à lui faire des câlins. Mais il manque quelque chose. Il manque l'odeur brûlante, l'odeur de feu.

Izuku ferme les yeux, et force Dabi à lui faire des câlins. Il manque toujours quelque chose, mais si Izuku ferme les yeux très fort, ce n'est pas très loin. Il manque l'odeur de sueur, parce que Kacchan fait beaucoup de sport. Alors Izuku fait l'amour avec Dabi avec un bandeau sur les yeux.

C'est presque ça.

Presque.

_J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé, mais l'eau ne voulait pas couler._

Presque, ce n'est pas entier. Izuku n'est pas parfait, il fait comme il peut. Il a offert un flacon du parfum de Kacchan à Dabi. Dabi en met dans ses cheveux, pour qu'Izuku y enfouisse son nez. Dabi en met sur ses mains, pour qu'Izuku le laisse le toucher. Dabi en met sur sa poitrine, pour qu'Izuku descende. Dabi en met entre ses jambes, pour qu'Izuku en jouisse.

Ils sont d'accord là-dessus, même s'ils ne disent rien. Aucun des deux n'est purement satisfait, mais ils y sont presque.

_Je savais que les autres baignoires n'avaient aucun problème._

Quand Dabi est en colère d'entendre Izuku appeler un autre, il brûle les draps, et la peau d'Izuku, et l'odeur de la chair brûlée et du feu fait sourire Izuku. Quand Izuku est rattrapé par la réalité, il les téléporte au bord d'une falaise, il pense à sauter, mais Dabi le retient et le pousse sur le sol.

Izuku prend plus de douches qu'avant. Les membres de la Ligue pensent que c'est parce qu'il habite presque vraiment ici, maintenant, mais c'est juste qu'il se sent un peu sale, sans la vraie odeur de Kacchan, et parce qu'il a acheté son shampoing, aussi.

Quand il se lave ça le berce.

Izuku est doué pour faire semblant.

Il se répète « Kacchan m'aime », comme quand il était petit.

Il se répète « Bientôt, bientôt », comme quand il est mort pendant dix ans.

_Mais c'était celle-ci que je voulais._


	13. Cendres en bouteille

Définitivement, je ne m'arrête pas. En plus, j'aime bien le format drabble. Et puis c'est le NaNo, donc je suis un peu obligée d'écrire en permanence ou presque.

Du coup, voilà un autre drabble.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : le goût, 3**

_Cendres en bouteille_

Izuku sait qu'il devrait arrêter de fumer. Personne ne le lui dit, ici. Il sait que Kurogiri le pense – les autres s'en fichent.

Mais quand il avait débarqué ici, dix ans plus tôt, détruit et sans espoir, il avait eu besoin. Besoin de trouver une excuse au goût amer des cendres dans sa bouche. En permanence. Comme si l'air qu'il respirait était poussiéreux, pourri. Il avait voulu se libérer de ça, il avait voulu, il avait remplacé ce goût par pire.

À présent il s'est habitué à la cigarette. Il aime sentir la fumée contre sa langue, qui passe dans sa gorge, passe dans son nez avant de caresser sa peau. Ça annihile le reste. La peur, la tristesse, l'amertume, le sel et l'acidité.

Ça le maintient éveillé, aussi. Ça l'empêche d'avoir faim. Ça le tue et ça le maintient en vie tout à la fois. Izuku aime bien les contradictions.

Il y pense alors qu'il fume dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que les autres sont bien trop bruyants pour lui. C'est jour de fête au petit bar sous son appartement. Il a bien été obligé de descendre. Le printemps arrive, l'heure où les animaux se réveillent – mais lui n'a pas dormi de l'hiver. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait dormir, de toute façon, avec ou sans la joie qui explose à côté de lui.

Il n'en est plus capable. Il a oublié comment on fait pour dormir. Fermer les yeux le terrifie. Même cligner. Quand il croise son reflet, il trouve qu'il a les yeux d'Erasehead. Sauf que les garder ouverts ne lui confère aucun pouvoir.

Dabi se détache de la foule, s'approche de lui. Lui tend une coupe. Izuku l'accepte. Peut-être l'alcool pourra le soûler.

Il boit une gorgée, grimace en sentant le plastique contre ses lèvres. Plus tôt dans la journée, il a détruit la moitié des verres du bar – et toutes les coupes à champagne. Izuku est déçu qu'ils mettent tant de temps à les remplacer.

Dabi dit qu'il est beau, quand il laisse sa colère éclater comme un feu de forêt. Izuku n'en pense pas grand-chose.

La Ligue n'a pas gagné la guerre, car c'est bien une guerre qui se déroule entre eux et tous les autres. La Ligue n'a pas gagné la guerre, mais elle a gagné une bataille, elle a fait des blessés, c'est jour de fête, on trinque à l'hospitalisation des héros qui ne devraient jamais oublier cette journée. Il n'y a pas eu de morts chez eux et c'est bien dommage : mais des héros qui occupent le top dix, trois sont incapacités pour au moins une semaine. Le numéro deux, Todoroki Shouto, la numéro cinq, Uravity, et le numéro trois, Ground Zero.

« Santé. »

Izuku trinque sans sourire, mais il regarde Dabi dans les yeux. Il reprend une gorgée, oui, il fume définitivement trop. C'est forcément la cigarette qui donne ce goût de cendres au champagne.

.

.

.

Du coup, maintenant, tous les sens sont déjà en double … il ne reste plus que le toucher et l'odorat à tripler. Je ne sais franchement pas quand j'arrêterai ce recueil, ni si je l'arrêterai un jour. On verra bien.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

À très vite !


	14. Soft as Hell

Ce qu'est devenu cette scène n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu de base. Mais en vrai je suis plutôt contente.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : le toucher, 3**

_Soft as Hell_

Katsuki se réveille en sursaut, et il n'a pas besoin de deux heures pour comprendre qu'il est dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tout est blanc, mais il fait très noir. Il transpire. Il serre ses paumes, petit à petit, reprend le contrôle de son corps. Il souffle, et il sent l'air qui le traverse.

Il ferme les yeux, il sent ses paupières se fermer, il sent son front. Son cœur bat vite, mais pas au point de faire venir les infirmières. C'est le milieu de la nuit, il dirait. Il redescend. Il sent son cou, ses épaules, dont l'une est douloureuse à cause d'un coup qu'il a reçu, sa poitrine qui le tire, son ventre, qui est pire. Il a dû se faire opérer. Il sens ses jambes blessées, il s'en souvient. Il se souvient d'avoir senti son pantalon se désintégrer autour de lui, puis son bracelet droit.

Katsuki a déjà eu peur. Mais ça. Ça, comment de tout il faisait rien, comment il réduisait les choses à néant seulement en les touchant, soudain, sur les bras de Katsuki, le vent, le vent et plus aucune protection, cette sensation d'avoir été allégé de quelque chose, qu'on l'aie dénudé.

Il grimace, se tourne dans son lit d'inconfort. Rien qu'à cela, la panique revient. Ce sentiment d'être impuissant, démuni. Katsuki se demande si ça fait ça, de ne pas avoir d'alter. La sensation d'être une porte ouverte en permanence.

Il ferme fort les yeux pour faire disparaître les sensations fantômes. Il bouge ses orteils, ses chevilles, ses jambes, plie les genoux, fait son état de santé. Il ira bien. Rien ne lui semble trop grave. Il bouge l'épaule gauche, celle qui lui fait mal, mais elle est juste blessée. Il sent son coude, le plie, va jusqu'à son poignet, bouge les doigts. Tout va bien. Il remue l'épaule droite, engourdie encore de sommeil, le coude, et soudain. Soudain un regain de panique. Soudain c'est lourd. C'est lourd et il ne peut pas la bouger et il ouvre les yeux, horrifié, pour regarder sa main et il est encore plus horrifié mais un peu rassuré quand même.

À découvert. Deku est à découvert et il lui tient la main et mince, pendant les heures de visite il y a des héros qui viennent ici, des héros qui ne sont pas blessés, et Deku dort comme si de rien n'était, en tenant sa main contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

Comme un doudou. Il remue un peu, affermit sa prise sur la main de Katsuki. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il tourne le poignet pour que la courbe de sa paume embrasse la joue de Deku. Ce serait simple, de lui exploser la tête maintenant. Il ne sait pas s'il s'en veut plus de ne pas le faire ou d'y penser.

Deku dort comme un enfant. Katsuki étire l'autre main, pour pouvoir le toucher. Deku va bien. Son corps est chaud, presque trop, on dirait qu'il a de la fièvre mais il respire, il respire et il ne pleure pas et il a pensé à venir voir Katsuki, et ça, ça veut dire qu'il s'est inquiété, parce que Deku s'inquiète toujours pour rien, et ça, ça veut dire que Deku n'a pas changé, qu'il est toujours Deku, et c'est infiniment rassurant pour Katsuki.

Un poids qui a trop longtemps pesé sur sa poitrine s'envole d'un coup.

Il caresse les cheveux, et diable ce qu'ils ont poussé, Deku n'a pas dû les couper depuis au moins la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, et ça fait trop longtemps déjà. Sous ses doigts, Katsuki sent tous les os, les joues, les cervicales. Rien qu'au toucher, sans vraiment le voir dans cette obscurité douloureuse, il sent que Deku a encore perdu du poids.

Il pense à lui faire un bentô, mais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois lui met un doute. Et puis, il ne sait pas s'il pourra revoir Deku bientôt. Parce que Deku a tué Kaminari sous ses yeux et sous les yeux des journalistes et sous les yeux des téléspectateurs.

La pensée qu'il ne reverra peut-être plus Deku s'immisce en lui, et c'est une terreur qui le prend. Plus jamais. Il ne laissera plus jamais Deku disparaître ni s'éloigner de lui. Il se redresse sèchement, geint quand sa blessure le tiraille, oublie ce qu'il avait jusque là rassemblé de délicatesse, et tire tout le corps de Deku à lui, le presse contre son torse. C'est tellement chaud, tellement dur que ça lui fait mal, et Deku gigote soudain, gémit à son tour, essaie de s'écarter mais Katsuki le tient plus fort et il abdique. Il abdique toujours.

« Ka –

— Ferme-la. »

Katsuki sent la respiration de Deku contre lui. Sa chaleur, sa douleur, tout, rien ne lui échappe. Deku se rajuste dans l'étreinte, trouve facilement sa place entre les bras de Katsuki. C'est là qu'elle est, sa place, et nulle part ailleurs. Il passe les mains partout, et à sa douceur Katsuki devine qu'il sait exactement où sont ses blessures parce qu'il les effleure à peine, les contourne, et appuie là où Katsuki n'a pas mal.

C'est sauvage au ralenti. Deku lui tire les cheveux pour le faire grogner, juste ça, avoir une influence, rappeler qu'il est là. Comme si Katsuki pouvait l'oublier. Katsuki cogne son front contre l'épaule de Deku, et il aime cette toute petite douleur, ce contact juste un peu trop fort pour être seulement agréable. Il se frotte, embrasse l'épaule, ouvre la bouche et la mord. Deku frémit mais n'agit pas. Il ne dit rien, mais de son côté, il ouvre la bouche, très lentement positionne ses dents sur la peau de Katsuki et d'un coup, il appuie. C'est si brutal que Katsuki faillit en crier.

Ils s'écartent à peine décollent à contre-corps leurs torses l'un de l'autre et se regardent, même pas pour se concerter, parce qu'ils savent déjà. La bouche de Deku s'écrase sur celle de Katsuki, leurs nez se cognent, leurs souffles les giflent et ils ne bougent plus. Ils restent comme ça, lèvres contre lèvres, si collés qu'ils sentent au travers les dents de l'autre, juste pour voir ce que ça fait, ce contact rêvé, en vrai, pour l'imprimer dans leur mémoire parce que ça n'arrivera peut-être plus jamais, pourtant tous deux savent que maintenant que c'est fait ils ne pourront plus s'en passer.

C'est chaud, sec, mou et dur à la fois. Katsuki est le premier à ouvrir la bouche et Deku fond et ses mains appuient l'une sur la nuque de Katsuki, l'autre sur son épaule douloureuse et Katsuki grogne, ça vibre dans leurs bouches mélangées, maintenant c'est chaud et humide et entêtant et Katsuki mord la langue de Deku sans faire exprès et Deku rit, et quelle sensation absolument parfaite, le rire de Deku. Il replace sa main, pour ne plus faire mal au héros, et Katsuki trouve des doigts sa hanche et l'amène vers lui et Deku grimpe sur le lit et il a une position bizarre parce qu'il tremble un peu et qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir où se poser. Il pousse Katsuki, pour qu'il s'allonge, mais Katsuki s'en défend, le fait s'asseoir sur ses jambes, le tient entre des bras fermes.

Les mains de Deku fouillent partout à présent, tout ce qui lui a été interdit et qu'on lui permet à présent et Katsuki a du mal à retenir les explosions qui lui chatouillent les paumes, parce que ses paumes sont trop heureuses de découvrir les cuisses de Deku, par-dessus son pantalon, et puis peau contre peau, de découvrir son ventre strié de cicatrices et encore doux, son plexus solaire, le cœur qui bat en-dessous et plus perceptible encore sa respiration. Il imprime tout, teste tout, touche avec ses mains, ses lèvres, son ventre, ses jambes, son sexe, son visage.

Tant qu'il fait noir au-dehors, ils se donnent tout, prennent tout. Katsuki le presse, parce que Deku est trop précautionneux, mais il doit faire attention. Tous les centimètres carré de chair qui sont dissimulés par les pansements lui manquent et il compense en aimant plus encore les parties qu'il peut toucher sans rien risquer.

Quand le soleil se lève ils n'ont toujours pas échangé un mot. Deku s'arrache à lui, Katsuki le retient, le repousse. Il fait soudain froid. Deku le force à renfiler son pyjama d'hôpital, Katsuki n'accepte que parce que c'est Deku qui le lui attache, seulement pour prolonger le contact. Les doigts s'attardent. Quand Deku est rhabillé, lui aussi, Katsuki le retient par le poignet. Ses yeux demandent une seconde de plus. Deku reste immobile, et Katsuki l'attire à lui, prend son crâne entre ses mains, se détache le temps de retirer à l'une de ses baskets un lacet, passe les mains dans les cheveux de Deku et les attache en queue de cheval derrière son crâne. Il savait qu'ils avaient assez poussé pour faire ça.

Quand il comprend le geste, Deku rit doucement. Le courant d'air contre sa nuque lui rappellera toujours cet instant. Il y passe la main, pour le sentir vraiment. Et puis il disparaît.

.

.

.

Comme toujours, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Si vous voulez tout savoir, la scène était prévue jusqu'à ce que Katsuki voie que Deku lui tenait la main. La suite ? Je pensais même pas que ça arriverait dans un futur proche. Voilà.

À bientôt !


	15. La tâche bleue

Yo ! Et encore un OS ! Avec celui-ci, tous les sens existent à présent en triple dans ce recueil.

Merci tous ceux qui ont lu, mis en favori ou encore en follow ça fait plaisir à voir !

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : l'odorat, 3**

_La tâche bleue_

Pendant l'hospitalisation de Katsuki, Deku vient tous les soirs, toutes les nuits. Parfois, ils échangent quelques mots – jamais rien de trop précieux. Souvent, ils font l'amour, et toujours, à un moment donné, Deku pose la tête sur la poitrine de Katsuki, inspire et prononce :

« C'est vraiment toi, Kacchan, le vrai Kacchan. »

Et comme il dit cela Katsuki se demande s'il y a quelque part dans le monde un faux lui qui aurait dupé Deku pour avoir mis dans son ton cette fébrile incrédulité. Aussi, comme Deku parle dans son torse, Katsuki peut poser les lèvres sur son crâne, pas l'embrasser vraiment mais presque. Et quelque chose, oui. Quelque chose le dérange – et il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ça fait comme une tâche de bleu dans le vert.

Katsuki évacue ce parfum de bleu – il n'a pas besoin de ça.

Il sort de l'hôpital, il se fait croire que ça ne le hante pas. Ce parfum inconnu sur Deku. Deku, qui l'aime à la folie. Deku, qui jamais n'aimerait personne d'autre.

Il sort de l'hôpital et alors Deku ne peut plus lui rendre visite à l'hôpital.

Katsuki vit sur des souvenirs. La forme de Deku, sa chaleur, sa voix, son haleine essoufflée, l'odeur de son corps. La tâche bleue.

C'est le printemps, tout verdit et les gens sortent le nez de chez eux. Katsuki boit son thé dans des _coffee shops_ et traîne à côté des endroits fumeurs, parce que ça lui rappelle Deku.

Passe une semaine, passent trois semaines.

Un peu moins d'un mois avait qu'il ne soit de nouveau parti prenant d'un combat impliquant la Ligue. Deku n'est pas là, Katsuki ignore s'il est plus soulagé ou déçu.

Des flammes encerclent les héros et comme Katsuki croise le regard du vilain Dabi, une odeur brûlée et familière le prend à la gorge. Dabi lui sourit. Katsuki a trouvé la tâche bleue.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Je pense écrire assez vite la suite ! J'ai écrit un autre drabble aujourd'hui, mais je voudrais bien poster un truc d'au moins 1k mots avant, ne serait-ce que pour continuer un peu cette mini-intrigue plutôt que d'en lancer une autre. Enfin.

À très vite !


	16. Les yeux grand fermés

Yo ! Voici encore un OS, un tout petit peu plus long que la moyenne ici.

Merci beaucoup à **Faye89 **et **ThGlac** pour leurs commentaires, c'est vraiment ce qui m'a motivé à écrire ça en me levant !

**ThGlac **: Coucou ! Ne t'excuse pas de ton retard, ce n'est pas une obligation de commenter, et puis j'ai un peu mitraillé les chapitres aussi ! Je suis heureuse en tout cas que tu lises et que ça aie pu participer à la détente de ton jour de congé !

Vous vous demandez comment ça va finir ? Haha. Moi aussi, moi aussi. Mais c'est vrai, je suis heureuse qu'il y aie cette incertitude ! De base, je ne pensais pas du tout que ça deviendrait presque une vraie histoire, c'était juste des OS sur un UA qui me trottait dans la tête et … Ouais, je suis comme vous, j'avance dans le noir avec une lampe de poche. On verra où ça nous mènera, et j'espère que la route te plaira !

Quant à ce qu'ils savent que ça va mal finir … disons que ça dépend ce qu'on entend par mal ? En fait, le principe de base qui m'aide à écrire, c'est leur interdépendance. Y a pas mal de romances qui commencent par des gens qui s'aiment pas, et en soi j'aime beaucoup écrire ça aussi mais dans ma tête c'est un peu la panique parce que je ne sais pas comment ils vont se revoir. Ici, je pars du principe que si ils ne se voient pas pendant un certain temps, ils meurent. Le comment du pourquoi n'existe pas, y a juste ça. Du coup ils sont obligés de se voir, de se manquer et tout et tout.

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je l'ai lu en me levant et ça m'a bien motivée à commencer ma journée !

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : la vue, 4**

_Les yeux grand fermés_

Quand Izuku fait l'amour avec Dabi, il éteint les lumières. Mais parfois, ça ne suffit pas, parfois les flammes surgissent et tout à coup la lumière aveuglante, le bleu qui n'est pas rouge, le brun qui n'est pas blond, ça le brûle. Alors il ferme les yeux.

Pour le voir.

Pour voir Kacchan. Kacchan est sorti de l'hôpital, maintenant, il va bien, mais Izuku doit rester loin de lui. Il a lu dans un magazine qu'Himiko lui a prêté qu'il faut se faire désirer en amour, et ne pas tout donner tout de suite. Izuku s'y applique, il a déjà fait ça, ne pas le voir, pendant dix ans il a déjà fait ça il ne sait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui c'est beaucoup plus difficile alors que c'est tout de même beaucoup moins longtemps.

Il ferme les yeux et il voit Kacchan sur ses paupières et il sourit. Il avance dans le QG de la Ligue, dans les rues, les yeux fermés. Il ne voit que Kacchan, et rien d'autre. Il s'est perdu dans la rue plusieurs fois à cause de ça, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que Kacchan est avec lui, Kacchan lui sourit, alors vraiment ce n'est pas grave d'être perdu. Il n'a besoin de rien voir d'autre que Kacchan. Tout le reste pâlit face à lui. Il prend toute la lumière d'une pièce s'il est dans la tête d'Izuku.

Izuku voit Kacchan si souvent qu'il ne lui manque presque pas. Il est avec lui quand il s'assied sur un banc, et Kacchan regarde les passants, et lui il regarde Kacchan. C'est dommage qu'il tombe quand il essaie de poser la tête sur son épaule, en revanche.

Kurogiri dit qu'il doit ouvrir les yeux, que ça affecte son travail et même juste sa vie, mais ce n'est pas vrai. S'il est tombé dans les escaliers c'est parce que Shigaraki avait laissé traîner l'emballage d'un jeu vidéo, et les yeux fermés, Kacchan sur ses paupières Izuku n'a pas eu le moindre mal à punir le vilain.

Non, il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voit déjà tout ce qu'i voir, les cheveux un peu secs parce que pas assez entretenus de Kacchan, la peau abîmée et douche de Kacchan, les yeux rouges et sanguins de Kacchan, la bouche étrangement muette de Kacchan, la ligne de ses épaules, ses bras, son torse, ses jambes – et quelles jambes ! – ses mains faites pour la violence, ses pieds. Il n'y a rien d'autre à voir au monde.

Il ne tangue pas quand il marche vers Kacchan.

Non, non. Izuku sait ce qu'il fait.

Pour ce qui est du Monde, il l'entend à la radio, il le touche en imaginant que c'est Kacchan. Il ne peut pas ne plus rien sentir, fermer ses oreilles et arrêter de manger – et c'est bien dommage. Il se contente de voir Kacchan, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau et ce n'est pas encore suffisant.

Quand il se perd, il se téléporte dans sa chambre et il voit Kacchan sur son lit. Il sourit, il appelle Dabi et il fait l'amour aux deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il sourit, parce que maintenant, en plus d'entendre Kacchan, il le voit. Il ne savait pas que son esprit pouvait si bien imiter la voix de Kacchan. Il l'a vraiment bien enregistrée. Il le regarde les yeux fermés.

« Deku ? Deku, tu fous quoi, là ?

— Kacchan … »

Izuku aime prononcer ce nom. Il voudrait ne prononcer que ce nom – est-ce qu'il pourrait ? Vivre dans un Monde avec seulement Kacchan. Oh oui il pourrait.

« Deku, regarde-moi. »

On le tire au loin, vers un endroit où il y a moins de bruit, c'est bizarre, le toucher, toucher Kacchan en plus de l'entendre et de le voir. Son esprit est merveilleux. Kacchan est là.

« Je te regarde, Kacchan.

— Nan, tu me regardes pas, t'as les yeux fermés.

— Mais si je te regarde. Je te vois, même que tu me souris. »

Izuku fait un salut de la main vers Kacchan, et il entend un soupir.

« Deku, ouvre les yeux.

— Pour quoi faire ? Si j'ouvre les yeux tu vas disparaître.

— Ouvre les yeux. »

Des mains sur son visage, sur ses paupières, il se débat, il n'ouvrira pas. Il se recroqueville en boule, les bras croisés sur son front.

« Ouvre les yeux, merde ! C'est qui ce délire ?

— Non, je n'ouvre pas ! Si j'ouvre Kacchan va disparaître et je ne le verrai plus jamais ! Pourquoi tu veux que j'ouvre ? Laisse-moi te regarder, Kacchan, laisse-moi te voir.

— Deku, je te promets que si tu ouvres, je ne vais pas disparaître. Maintenant regarde-moi. Regarde-moi vraiment.

— Tu promets ?

— Oui, je te promets.

— Menteur ! »

Izuku se téléporte dans sa chambre. La vrai Kacchan, celui qui est tout le temps avec lui sur ses paupières closes, l'attend dans son lit. Il appelle Dabi.

.

Izuku s'est réveillé sans ouvrir les yeux – c'est quelque chose qu'il a mis du temps à réussir à faire. Quand il s'éveille son corps entier demande des images pour appréhender le monde réel dans lequel il entre soudain, c'est difficile de quitter ce réflexe mais il évoque très fort des images de Kacchan et ça suffit, maintenant.

Il s'est éveillé sans ouvrir les yeux, mais même les yeux fermés, même avec Kacchan, il a bien senti qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas l'odeur de sa chambre, pas la texture de son lit.

« Izuku, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le noir. »

La voix de Kurogiri le fait soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, celui-là ? Il n'a rien à dire du tout du tout, Izuku peut faire ce qu'il veut. Et puis il n'y comprend rien, en plus.

« Je ne suis pas dans le noir puisque je vois Kacchan.

— C'est faux, Izuku. Ouvre les yeux.

— Deku ! Deku ! Deku, putain ! »

Izuku fronce les sourcils parce que Kacchan lui sourit mais la voix de Kacchan crie.

« Izuku, tu entends ? C'est la voix de ton Kacchan. Tu ne le vois pas, mais il est attaché à une chaise, en face de toi.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Kacchan est debout. Il me fait un signe de la main.

— Putain, Deku, réveille-toi !

— Mais je ne dors pas, Kacchan, je ne peux pas me réveiller.

— Ouvre les yeux ! »

Izuku se téléporte dans sa chambre. Kurogiri le ramène à travers un portail.

« Izuku, si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, je lui coupe les orteils.

— Deku merde ! »

Izuku secoue la tête. Tout se confond maintenant, les voix et les images, les souvenirs et le présent. Il grogne, sa tête lui fait mal.

« Vous mentez !

— Deku, tu sais que je déteste mentir ! Tu sais que je ferais pas ça ! Tu sais que je déteste les vilains, tous les vilains, sauf toi !

— Tu mens !

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Izuku secoue la tête, il crie et il est hors de question qu'il abdique. L'image de Kacchan brille et se trouble, comme une lampe de poche qui ferait bouger la brume.

« Non, non, non, je veux voir Kacchan !

— Alors ouvre les yeux !

— Non !

— Izuku ! »

La voix de Kacchan qui prononce ce nom, il a envie de mourir, il a envie de mourir parce que c'est une abomination que Kacchan oublie le nom qu'il lui a donné, il a envie de mourir parce que la surprise lui a fait ouvrir les yeux et que maintenant l'image de Kacchan a disparu. Il baisse la tête, il voit le sol, ses larmes qui brouillent tout, mais pas de Kacchan.

« Kacchan ! Kacchan ! Pourquoi vous avez voulu qu'il disparaisse ? Kacchan !

— Libérez-moi, il faut qu'il me regarde !

— Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas en profiter pour appeler vos petits copains héros ?

— À part que je l'aime ? Rien ! »

Izuku secoue la tête, parce que ce n'est définitivement pas la voix de Kacchan qui avouerait ses sentiments. Il ferme les yeux mais l'image est partie, et puis ses larmes le brûlent. Il veut voir Kacchan. Il l'appelle, on dirait le cri d'un animal blessé.

« Merde, vous voyez bien qu'il craque !

— Shigaraki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'aime pas qu'Izuku pleure. En plus il ne joue plus avec moi. »

Des bras autour de lui, qui glissent, et puis deux mains à son menton et la forme du visage de Kacchan. Si quand il pleure l'image revient il va pleurer tout le temps, alors.

« Deku. C'est moi.

— Non, non … Kacchan … Pourquoi tu as dit Izuku ? Kacchan …

— C'était pour que tu ouvres tes yeux, abruti. Et regarde ? J'ai encore gagné.

— C'est méchant.

— C'est toi qui est méchant. Tu ne me regardes même pas. Arrête de chialer, ça sert à rien. »

Izuku papillonne, se débarrasse de ses larmes et les yeux ouverts, c'est bien Kacchan qu'il voit devant lui. C'est bien Kacchan qui le regarde. Il sanglote encore un peu, parce que Kacchan ne lui sourit pas, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, Kacchan ne sourit pas tant que ça, en général, c'est parce que c'est si rare quand il le fait que c'est merveilleux.

« Kacchan.

— Ouais, ouais. »

Il sourit, les téléporte tous les deux dans la chambre de Kacchan. Il allume la lumière, elle est verte.

« Je t'ai manqué ?

— La ferme, Deku.

— C'est vrai, je t'ai manqué ?

— Je t'ai dit de te taire !

— Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé, alors ?

— Te quoi ? Deku, si t'as un téléphone, j'ai pas ton numéro. »

Izuku ouvre les yeux plus grands, regarde Kacchan. Quand il avait lu dans le magazine qu'il fallait attendre que le garçon rappelle, il n'avait pas songé que Kacchan n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter.

« Si Kacchan avait eu mon numéro, il m'aurait appelé ?

— Ouais. »

Izuku rayonne de joie. Quand, sans prévenir, Kacchan l'embrasse, il ne ferme pas les yeux.

.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos retours je serais très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

À très vite !


	17. Raisons et torts

Yo ! Voici encore un autre OS ! Je le poste maintenant parce que demain je pars loin, loin de chez moi et je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je pourrai avoir et mon ordinateur et internet avant septembre – mais il y aura sûrement des occasions. En tout cas, quand je reviendrai il y aura plein de nouveaux textes prêts à être postés, peut-être !

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : l'ouïe, 4**

_Raisons et torts_

All for One a accordé trois jours de congés à Izuku, ou plutôt l'a forcé au repos pour trois jours qu'il choisi de passer chez Kacchan. Pendant ces trois jours, il passe un temps fou seul dans l'appartement vide, et comme il n'aime pas le silence, dès que Kacchan arrive, il parle.

Ils parlent.

Depuis la résurrection d'Izuku ce n'était pas encore arrivé une seule fois. Ils ont vaguement échangé quelques phrases, mais les vrais sujets, les vraies conversation ont été évitées. Ils parlent, Izuku ne peut pas se taire alors il aborde autant de choses qu'il peut, et des choses que Kacchan ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

Katsuki est un être intelligent, franc, et direct. Il est caractériel, il a un tempérament, et il déteste qu'on le contredise. S'il dit quelque chose, il sait ce qu'il dit. Le premier soir, Deku boit un café dans son lit alors qu'il se lave les dents. Il a parlé sans discontinuer d'All Might et de leur enfance, et Katsuki a eu du mal à écouter. Il a raconté leur collège comme si la violence de leurs échanges était normale. Comme si c'était déjà leur relation amoureuse – Katsuki en sait pas s'ils ont une vraie relation amoureuse, mais ils ont une relation, et ils sont amoureux, donc ça doit bien être ça – comme si leur couple avait commencé déjà – est-ce que leur couple existe seulement maintenant ?

« Tu avais raison, Kacchan. Tu es vraiment très intelligent ! C'est tout comme tu as dit, je suis mort et j'ai ressuscité avec un alter ! »

Katsuki se mord la langue. Quand il recrache le dentifrice mousseux, c'est teinté de rouge.

Deku évoque peu sa vie dans la Ligue aujourd'hui, il ne laisse passer que quelques mots qui font frémir Katsuki. Il parle de morts comme on parle de cartes pokémon, il parle de tortures et de chantages comme on parle de vaisselle et de ménage, il parle de la vaisselle et du ménage comme on parle de la guerre – parce que Shigaraki ne la fait jamais sous prétexte qu'il réduit en poussière la vaisselle et les gants de caoutchouc.

Le deuxième soir, il fume une cigarette alors que Katsuki lui prépare à manger – il a appris que Deku ne se nourrit pas quand il n'est pas là. Qu'il ne mange rien, ou si peu. Il est fatigué et Deku lui parle de leurs mères, qui se voient peut-être encore aujourd'hui, il ne sait pas, la sienne lui manque un peu mais elle a crié quand il est venu le voir, parce que ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part de tuer son père et il rit en racontant cela et il conclut :

« Tu avais vu juste, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas devenu un héros. Tu avais vraiment raison sur toute la ligne, pas vrai Kacchan ? Je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait. »

Katsuki essaie de le contredire, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'est pas capable d'évoquer ce qui aurait pu être, si lui-même n'avait pas été un pareil abruti égoïste, s'il n'avait pas été jaloux, s'il n'avait pas, déjà, été amoureux. Quand il voit Deku manger, il sourit piteusement. Quand Deku s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes et que Katsuki l'entend vomir au travers de la porte, il n'ose pas non plus la moindre remarque.

Le troisième soir, Deku lui dit qu'il a passé la journée au téléphone avec les membres de la Ligue et Katsuki espère que cet état de fait lui accordera un certain silence : il espère pour rien. Deku parle des autres sans évoquer précisément leur plan, il fait bien, il est un peu sur ses gardes. Katsuki est en colère que l'autre ne lui fasse pas confiance – même s'il a raison, bien sûr qu'il a raison – et soulagé qu'il ne lui dise rien. S'il avait su, il aurait dû choisir. Et c'est toujours Deku qui a fait tous les choix difficiles. Pas lui. Lui, il se garde, il prend soin de lui, Deku est incapable de manger un repas sans vomir, il perd du poids et lui il fait attention.

« Et d'ailleurs … Tu as raison. Tu seras le héros numéro un, je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Tu seras même le numéro un très vite. »

Le sourire de Deku est joyeux quand il dit ça, joyeux et rien d'autre, joyeux comme s'il ne venait pas d'admettre qu'il préparait l'assassinat d'All Might, après celui d'Endeavor deux ans plus tôt. Katsuki n'arrive pas à lui sourire en retour.

Tout ce qu'il peut penser, tout ce qui peut raisonner dans sa tête en boucle et en boucle, c'est un remord, une prière. Toutes ces fois, il le sait à présent, il aurait préféré avoir tort.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

J'ai toujours un OS sur l'ouïe en stock mais je voudrais d'abord gérer deux-trois trucs …

Et tant qu'on est sur l'ouïe, j'en profite pour rendre hommage à Melanie Martinez parce que vraiment, ses chansons retranscrivent assez bien l'ambiance que j'ai dans la tête pour le personnage de Villain!Deku. Gasoline de Halsey aussi, pas mal, mais voilà.

À bientôt ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, comme toujours !


	18. Pour que tu manges

Yo ! Je suis revenue de vacances, du coup on est partis pour un OS ! J'en ai encore trois en stock mais ils sont vachement courts … Enfin, de toute façon il y aura bientôt la Nuit du FoF pour rajouter quelques OS !

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : le goût, 4**

_Pour que tu manges_

« Bakugou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

C'est la salle de repos – Bakugou Katsuki ne se repose pas. On ne le croise jamais ici, ou alors en train de se préparer un thé pour filer aussi vite finir de la paperasse administrative. Clairement pas en train de se préparer à manger, et avec un soin tout particulier.

« Tiens, Eiji, tu vas pouvoir goûter. »

Red Riot fronce les sourcils mais accepte le petit bol que son ami lui tend. C'est de la soupe de poisson, de ce qu'il peut sentir. Il en prend une gorgée.

« Wow. Je savais pas que tu cuisinais.

— Ça arrive. C'est quoi ce bouquin ? _J'ai pas faim donc je mange _? »

Les yeux du héros sont soudain inquiets et Katsuki semble lui feuler dessus tant la colère émane de lui. Personne n'a le droit de s'inquiéter pour lui – personne sauf …

« J'ai pas de problème avec la bouffe.

— Alors pourquoi tu cherches sur internet des menus pour redonner envie de manger aux anorexiques ?

— Putain, rends-moi mon téléphone. C'est pas tes oignons. Ça te donne pas envie de gerber ?

— De quoi ? L'anorexie ?

— La soupe, tête de piques.

— Pas du tout ! Elle est vachement bonne ! Ça te fait vomir ? Eh, tu sais que si y a quoi que ce soit –

— Je te dis que j'ai pas de problème. Tu sais que je m'aime trop pour me trouver gros. »

Une blague sur son ego, il espère, suffira à faire disparaître les questionnements dans le regard de son ami. Mais ça les aggrave bien plutôt.

« C'est pas vrai. Tu t'aimes pas. T'as jamais cuisiné un truc aussi bon pour toi-même. »

Eijirou quitte la salle de repos. Katsuki veut oublier la phrase qu'il vient de prononcer. Il goûte la soupe.

.

Katsuki n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais cru demander une trêve à la Ligue. Il est en guerre contre eux depuis trop longtemps, trop de ses amis sont morts entre leurs mains. Mais au-dessus de tout, au-dessus de la morale, des interdits et des autres, il y a Deku.

Deku qui transmet un mot de Katsuki à Shigaraki en promettant de ne pas le lire. Shigaraki qui semble-t-il mène suffisamment All for One par le bout du nez pour lui faire accepter de donner encore un congé à Deku. Katsuki sait qu'ils ne le feront pas hospitaliser, jamais. Le suivi psychiatrique remettrait en péril tout ce qu'ils avaient détruit et fabriqué chez Deku.

Mais un mois chez Katsuki, oui. En échange d'informations sur son agence. Katsuki vend ses collègues, pour faire manger Deku. Katsuki demande à ce que le marché soit tenu secret, surtout pour Deku.

Le troisième jour que Deku passe chez Katsuki, il est au courant.

« Dis, Kacchan, tu es vraiment plein de surprises. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais trahir. Je suis un peu déçu. Mais c'est normal, Kacchan ne peut pas être parfait. C'est grave, dis, si je te dis que je suis content que tu aies des défauts à cause de moi ?

— Tais-toi et mange.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que Kacchan m'aime ?

— Je te le dis si tu finis ton assiette et que tu dégueules pas. »

Deku ne finit pas son assiette. Il vomit. Il revient, et se force à manger un peu de ce qui restait dans le plat.

Le sixième jour, Katsuki note un léger progrès. Il n'a rien eu à dire au matin pour que Deku prenne une tartine avec sa tasse de café. Il la mange en entier, et Katsuki surveille qu'il ne vomisse pas.

« T'as bien dormi ?

— Je n'ai pas dormi. Mais j'ai regardé Kacchan dormir ! Tu as dû faire de drôles de rêves, pour froncer les sourcils comme ça. Tu as rêvé de moi ?

— Je te réponds si tu manges ton déjeuner en entier et que tu dégueules pas. »

Alors que Katsuki n'est pas là, Deku se filme manger l'intégralité de déjeuner que Katsuki lui a préparé. Quand il rentre, Katsuki sait qu'il a vomi. Ça se voit à sa tête, sa tête qui a honte de décevoir. Katsuki ne peut pas lui dire qu'il n'est pas déçu : juste triste. Il essaie un repas vraiment léger, pour le lui dire. Deku semble comprendre. Deku comprend tout.

Le douzième jour, Katsuki a préparé un vrai repas pour le petit-déjeuner, et aussi pour le déjeuner, et encore pour le soir. Deku mange tout. Il se réveille au milieu de la nuit pour vomir, et Katsuki ne sait plus quoi faire.

Le vingt-et-unième jour, Deku se pèse. Il a pris trois kilos, mais il est toujours trop maigre. Il peut compter ses côtes dans le reflet dans la glace. Il aime bien cette image, il trouve qu'il ressemble à un squelette d'oiseau.

Le vingt-deuxième jour, Katsuki a essayé une recette spéciale, plus grasse et copieuse que toutes les autres, mais que Deku aimait petit. Deku est aux anges, il mange à peine, mais c'est bon.

« Les informations que tu nous envoies sont précieuses. Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre la Ligue, Kacchan ? Je suis sûr que tu serais bien accueilli ! Après tout, tu es déjà un peu une célébrité, là-bas aussi ! Et puis, les gens qui savent cuisiner, ça manque.

— Je serai le héros numéro un, et tu le sais. Tu dis de la merde.

— Mais justement ! Si le héros numéro un fait partie de la Ligue, alors tout est fini ! Et si tout est fini, alors tout peut commencer ! On pourrait créer un autre monde, Kacchan, où on ne ferait plus la différence entre les héros et les vilains ! Ce serait bien, non ?

— Ferme-la.

— Pourquoi ? Kacchan, tu ne veux pas d'un monde où on serait ensemble tous les jours ?

— Je veux pas y penser, merde.

— Si je finis mon assiette, et que je ne vomis pas, tu me promets d'y penser ?

— Si tu veux.

— Promets.

— Je te promets. »

Deku mange et ne vomit pas. Katsuki n'avait pas besoin de promettre. Il y pense déjà, qu'il le veuille ou non. La graine est plantée.

Le vingt-cinquième jour, Katsuki ne rentre pas seul. Le comportement de Deku change en présence des autres. Il devient plus volatile, il tourbillonne, il a l'air fou et ses yeux ne se posent jamais nulle part. Deku fume cigarette sur cigarette en regardant sa mère faire la cuisine. Quand on pose une assiette à sa place et qu'on lui demande de s'asseoir, il renifle de dégoût.

« Nan. La cuisine de Kacchan.

— Et si j'en ai marre ?

— Si Kacchan en a marre, alors je ne veux plus jamais manger.

— Deku, c'est ta mère, merde.

— Même. Sa cuisine a pas le goût comme la cuisine de Kacchan. La cuisine de Kacchan goûte l'amour.

— Deku, bien sûr que ta mère t'aime.

— Nan. Elle m'aime plus. Elle a peur de moi. Regarde-la, elle ne me regarde pas. Elle a peur ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman, tu as peur ? Je ne veux pas de riz à la peur ! Je ne veux pas de soupe à la peur ! »

Il crie sur la femme qui tremble de tous ses membres. Elle l'aime, Katsuki le sait. Elle l'aime mais elle est terrorisée par ce garçon qui est sorti d'elle et a tué son père. Katsuki croit qu'il va la frapper, mais Deku prend le bol et le lance à travers la pièce, il balance le repas partout, casse, crie. Katsuki fait sortir une femme en pleurs de chez lui, et il n'a aucun mot pour la rassurer.

Le vingt-sixième jour, Deku refuse de manger quoi que ce soit.

Le vingt-septième jour, Deku refuse de manger quoi que ce soit.

Le vingt-huitième jour, Katsuki demande :

« Si je te dis que je t'aime, tu manges ? »

Et Deku dit :

« Oui. »

Et Katsuki dit :

« Crève. »

Le vingt-huitième jour, Deku ne mange rien.

Le vingt-neuvième jour, Deku ne mange rien.

Le trentième jour, Deku ne mange rien.

Le trente-et-unième jour, Katsuki tend un sac à Deku qui s'en va.

« Y a des repas pour une semaine. Je te jure que si tu crèves parce que tu bouffes pas, j'en crève aussi. »

Katsuki se demande comment un sourire si naïf peut apparaître si soudainement sur le visage de son ancien ami. Lui, il ne peut plus.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS, déjà parce que Katsuki met un pied du côté obscur, et aussi parce que y a Inko, quoi. Elle me rend un peu triste mais bon.

Du coup, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

À très vite !


	19. You don't own me (except you do)

Yo ! Du coup voici la suite, comme j'ai écrit dessus aujourd'hui un peu !

Plus j'avance sur ce truc, plus j'ai peur que ça finisse par se barrer en couilles … Sérieusement, je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux les pousser. De base c'était juste des OS, ça devait pas faire une histoire, j'ai pas prévu de fin ni quoi que ce soit du genre ! Mais bref.

Merci à **Azulou** de suivre l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : le toucher, 4**

_You don't own me (except you do)_

Une fois, Katsuki se réveille avec la bouche de Deku autour de son sexe. Le garçon s'enfuit si vite que Katsuki se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé le contact mais il en sent encore l'humidité chaude.

Une autre fois, Katsuki se réveille avec les dents de Deku dans son cou. Il crie mais une main l'étouffe. Il s'évanouit et quand il se réveille à nouveau, la morsure lui fait mal.

Il sait ce que Deku fait. Il le marque. Katsuki le sent dès qu'il bouge seulement un membre – comme si Deku le touchait à nouveau.

Une autre fois, Katsuki se réveille avec les ongles de Deku dans sa nuque. Il attrape les poignets et retourne Deku sous lui. Il découvre son torse, lui aussi couvert de morsures, de suçons, de brûlures, de griffures. Mais ce n'est pas Katsuki qui les as inscrits là. Il n'a pas touché Deku comme ça. Il appuie sur chaque blessure, rouvre celles qui peuvent encore saigner. Deku s'arrache à lui.

« Ça ne sert à rien, Kacchan. »

Et disparaît à nouveau.

Katsuki se réveille les mains attachées. Katsuki se réveille les hanches écrasées. Katsuki se réveille les jambes écartées. Deku, toujours Deku. Katsuki se réveille avec ce contact qui le poursuit toute la journée. Ce n'est pas agréable : c'est froid. C'est glaçant. Deku le touche sans chaleur. C'est toujours là, toujours lointain.

Katsuki sent, pour la toute première fois, que Deku lui échappe totalement.

.

Ce ne sont pas les mains de Kacchan. Kacchan ne ferait pas ça. La violence de Kacchan est plus franche. Ce n'est pas Kacchan. Ce n'est pas Kacchan. Izuku n'a pas plus de regrets que de remords. Il est heureux. Il peut voir Kacchan, il peut toucher Kacchan, alors il est heureux. C'est ça le bonheur : l'autorisation de toucher Kacchan. Deku imprime la sensations sur sa peau chaque nuit, et chaque nuit une autre peau la fait disparaître, l'avale, la recouvre. Voilà ce qu'il déplore. Il ne veut pas oublier.

Chaque nuit, il marque Kacchan pour que personne jamais ne touche Kacchan comme Dabi le touche.

.

« Je te touche plus. »

Katsuki s'est retiré, il montre les dents à présent. Deku se retrouve l'air ahuri, sans rien à embrasser, rien à blesser, rien à marquer.

« Je te touche plus, tant que ton corps est comme ça. C'est dégueulasse. »

Deku se regarde un instant sans comprendre. Tout est normal – il a même pris un peu de poids. Son visage s'illumine d'un coup quand il semble percuter. Il appuie un doigt sur un suçon, regarde Katsuki, demandant silencieusement si c'est bien ça, s'il a bien résolu l'énigme.

« Mais ça ne compte pas, Kacchan.

— Ça me donne envie de gerber. »

Deku a l'air vraiment vraiment triste – alors Katsuki pense qu'il ne devrait pas sourire. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. C'est brisé et sale et c'est plus douloureux que toutes les morsures du monde. Katsuki avance la main mais Deku se recule.

« Non, tu me touches pas. »

C'est dur comme de la pierre. Le sourire de Deku s'adoucit – c'est faux. C'est vrai, ce qu'il dit. Ça sonne faux et il ne ment pas.

« Je tiens beaucoup à Kacchan, tu sais ? Alors je ne veux pas qu'il soit malade. »

Deku se jette par la fenêtre, et son corps ne touche jamais le sol comme il se téléporte avant. Katsuki ne pensait pas qu'il puise faire si froid en été – il n'a plus de vêtements, plus de peau, plus de sang et plus de muscle pour se chauffer. Deku, en partant, en lui arrachant son contact, n'a laissé derrière lui que ses ossements.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

J'ai envie de les frapper. Ces chatons. Sérieux, cette histoire avec Dabi c'était juste un détail à la base, c'est en train de devenir un arc, quoi. Mais j'en vois le bout.

Review ?

À très vite !


	20. Les fleurs coupées

Yo ! Un des textes les plus courts, mais je le déteste pas trop alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Merci à **Sasa875** pour sa review sous l'OS précédent !

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : l'odorat, 4**

_Les fleurs coupées_

Katsuki a acheté des fleurs. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il les a achetées pour Deku. Mais il ne l'a pas vu – et s'il l'avait vu, il ne les lui aurait pas données.

Il les a achetées pour Deku, alors il n'a pas voulu les jeter. Il n'a pas voulu les jeter alors elles ont fané. Elles on fané alors il en a racheté d'autres. Il en a racheté d'autres qu'il n'a pas non plus voulu jeter, qui ont fané, chaque semaine il a dépensé une fortune au fleuriste qui se pose maintenant des questions sur _les relations amoureuses de Ground Zero_ et maintenant son appartement a cette odeur horrible d'herbe coupée et rance, d'eau crépie dans les vases des bouquets et de fleurs dont les sucres sont devenu alcools. Ça s'accroche aux murs et aux linges. Ça salit tout.

Comme si l'Absence ne suffisait pas.

L'air est un vide écœurant. Katsuki ne sait pas quoi faire de ces fleurs, de cet aveu de tristesse, de ce _Pardon_ qu'il n'a jamais prononcé et qui le dévore aussi sûrement que les insectes viennent décomposer un cadavre. Chaque bouquet qu'il achète, il pense, _Pardon, Pardon, Pardon_, mais ça reste chez lui, ça reste en lui, ça ne sort pas. Il pense _Pardon, Pardon, Pardon_, et alors il ramasse tous les bouquets, les réunit en un seul, un bouquet immense et désastreux qui lui empeste le nez et il fleurit la tombe de Kaminari de fleurs pourries.

Mais quand il rentre chez lui l'odeur est encore là.

.

.

Et voilà ? À très vite !


	21. Le rouge est une couleur froide

**5 sens : la vue, 5**

_Le rouge est une couleur froide_

Il essaie. Mais ça ne donne rien.

Bleu, bleu, bleu. Izuku n'a jamais aimé le bleu. Ou alors il ne s'en souvient plus. Bleu, c'est le ciel quand il fait beau et le courant d'eau dans lequel Kacchan est tombé quand il était petit.

Izuku préfère le rouge. Le rouge c'est comme les yeux de Kacchan.

Mais Izuku ne peut plus voir Kacchan, parce que Kacchan trouve qu'il est dégoûtant. À cause du bleu. À cause du bleu des yeux de Dabi qui déteint sur sa peau. Alors privé des yeux qu'il aime Izuku cherche du rouge ailleurs : rien à faire.

Le rouge ne lui renvoie plus rien. Le rouge est une couleur froide comme le dégoût de Kacchan. Le sang est chaud mais il fait frissonner Izuku. Même s'il en remplit une baignoire.

Dabi ne déteste pas, qu'Izuku lui coupe la peau et les cicatrices pour quelques gouttes rouges, mais ça ne suffit pas à Izuku, alors Izuku coupe trop, et alors Kurogiri le gronde doucement pendant qu'un médecin fait une perfusion à Dabi sous le regard excité de Toga. Dabi n'en veut pas à Izuku, mais Izuku veut bien comprendre, parce que quand Dabi avait trop mal, quand il pleurait à cause de la douleur infligée froidement, à cause du regard glacé et déçu d'Izuku, Dabi l'a appelé « Papa ».

Rouge, c'est comme les yeux de Red Riot, aussi. Et comme ses cheveux. Alors Izuku se dit, peut-être son sang à lui est plus rouge que les autres, peut-être son rouge est plus chaud.

Red Riot est enfermé depuis douze heures dans la cave. Izuku a fait saigner ses bras et ses pieds, il a tout bien installé, il a mis une lumière rouge, mais il a toujours froid. Il prend quelques photos. Il se demande pourquoi c'est aussi froid, alors que c'est aussi rouge. Même le cri de Red Riot est rouge. Izuku pleure devant le héros qui est si proche de son Kacchan.

Il a besoin d'un regard extérieur. Il envoie les photographies, peut-être à Kurogiri. Ou peut-être à Kacchan. Parce que peut-être que son doigt a glissé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les envoyer à Kacchan. L'erreur est humaine.

Kacchan débarque, et Izuku ne sait pas si c'est à cause de la lumière, mais il a l'air couvert de sang. Et ça lui va bien. Ça donne à Izuku envie de le toucher.

« Deku … »

Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas la lumière. Peut-être que Kacchan est vraiment couvert de sang, parce que sa voix est horrible et ses cheveux ont l'air d'être sales, empâtés, et il y a une trace sombre sur son visage et un _ploc-ploc_ qui n'était pas là avant.

Le sang de Kacchan est brûlant. Rouge, rouge, rouge. Izuku hurle.


	22. Du silence à tuer

**5 sens : l'ouïe, 5**

_Du silence à tuer_

Izuku est dans une salle avec Kacchan. Alors il devrait être heureux. C'est ça, son bonheur. C'est Kacchan, et rien d'autre.

« Eh, tu m'entends ? Faut le soigner ! Eh, le malade ! »

Mais Kacchan est muet, et au sol. Izuku ne hurle plus mais son propre cri résonne à ses oreilles. Il entend qu'on frappe à la porte. Mais il est allé fermer. S'il le veut vraiment, Kurogiri pourra rentrer – mais c'est sans doute seulement Shigaraki qui fait un caprice.

« Putain, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Tu l'aimes, non ? Eh ! »

En fait il y a un boucan d'enfer, entre l'écho de son cri, le type attaché et la porte. Mais il y a le silence de Kacchan, et bizarrement ça recouvre tout le reste. Il a rendu le monde muet. Izuku va vers lui, approche la main, puis se recule. Kacchan ne veut pas le toucher.

« Katsuki, ouvre les yeux ! C'est pas viril du tout, de crever comme ça ! »

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Il ouvre la bouche comme pour appeler quelqu'un, mais il n'arrive pas à faire sortir sa voix : Kacchan l'a rendu muet, lui aussi. Il doit le sauver, il pense, mais les autres pensées n'arrivent pas à s'enchaîner correctement, il y a un grain de sable dans l'engrenage de son esprit qui pourtant est la seule chose qui fonctionne vraiment bien chez lui.

« Merde, merde ! Il va mourir ! »

Sans toucher Kacchan, il ne peut pas le téléporter dans un hôpital. Izuku est soudain perdu. Le phare à sa tempête s'est éteint, il n'a plus de repère, plus de ligne. Il titube sur son axe, cherche un coin où se recroqueviller, un coin tellement isolé qu'il n'entendra plus le silence qui masque le bruit. Les murs de la cave sont rêches et durs et froids comme la lumière rouge. Il s'y cogne la tête une première fois, son crâne bourdonne quelques secondes où il n'entend plus rien que la douleur.

« Mais t'es cinglé ! Arrête ça ! Katsuki, Katsuki ! Debout ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Les bruits et le silence sont déjà revenus, alors Izuku se cogne une deuxième fois la tête. Quelques secondes de paix. Et puis ça revient.

« Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Écoute-moi ! »

Le silence de Kacchan. Kacchan a fermé sa grande bouche – et ses yeux. Plus de lumière.

« Tu peux pas le laisser mourir ! Il t'a sauvé la peau ! »

Se cogner la tête à nouveau, et le bourdonnement dure plus longtemps cette fois. Oui, Izuku est proche du but, d'un bourdonnement qui durerait toujours et l'empêcherait d'entendre le reste.

« … moi ! Détache-moi ! Deku ! »

Le nom perce le silence, détruit le bourdonnement et Izuku cherche la voix qui l'appelle – mais ce n'est pas celle de Kacchan. La voix retentit encore.

« Deku ! »

La voix l'atteint comme une balle de mitraillette, presque à l'aveugle. Presque par hasard. Mais elle l'atteint et Izuku se redresse tout légèrement, et il constate que sa voix à lui aussi est revenue. Il dirige son visage vers l'ami de Kacchan, celui qui est tout rouge et qui crie depuis tout à l'heure, enchaîné au mur.

« Tu es encore là, toi ?

— Ah, tu m'écoutes ? Détache-moi !

— Si je te détache tu vas me tuer. »

L'autre grogne, tousse, et puis il regarde Izuku dans les yeux. Il n'y a pas grand-monde, qui regarde Izuku dans les yeux. Il est trop évasif, trop volatile.

« Je te promets que non ! Je veux juste voir Katsuki !

— Tu pourrais me mentir.

— C'est pas viril du tout de mentir ! Je romps jamais une promesse ! »

La voix est sans faille, sans tremblement. Le regard rouge brûle. D'un coup, Izuku comprend ce que Kacchan peut trouver à Red Riot. Lui aussi, c'est un phare, un axe. Mais la lumière brille trop fort pour Izuku, elle l'aveugle. Alors il doit faire confiance à la voix.

« Tu me promets que tu ne t'enfuiras pas non plus ?

— Je te promets ! »

Pas d'hésitation. Izuku ouvre les menottes de Red Riot, qui s'échoue sur le sol dans un BAM mat et gluant. Le héros se relève, ne se prive pas d'envoyer une droite qui fait tomber Izuku.

« Tu avais dit que tu ne me tuerais pas.

— Je t'ai tué, là ? »

Puis le type se détache d'Izuku pour aller voir Kacchan, le mettre le plus doucement du monde en position latérale de sécurité et l'examiner du mieux qu'il le peut. Izuku frappe du pied au sol. Lui aussi, il veut toucher Kacchan. Son pied va de plus en plus vite, parce qu'il suit le rythme de son cœur qui s'emballe.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

— Vous ne sortez pas d'ici. Kacchan est venu me voir tout exprès. Vous ne sortez pas d'ici.

— Alors il me faut de quoi le soigner !

— Dis. »

Red Riot détache la ceinture que Kacchan porte sur le torse, retire son haut pour mieux voir. Les coups frappés à la porte se sont arrêtés. Kurogiri a gagné son débat. Sans doute Shigaraki dort maintenant. Izuku ne veut pas que le silence continue. Il faut que l'autre parle, et vite.

« Il me faut de l'eau propre, beaucoup d'eau, un gant de toilette, du désinfectant, des pansement, des stéri-strip, une aiguille et du fil chirurgical, une pince en métal, du paracétamol, des bandages et de la lumière ! »

C'est concis. Izuku sait faire ça, obéir. C'est même ce qu'il fait de mieux. Il disparaît. Le médecin de la Ligue crie presque en le voyant. C'est trop bruyant, Izuku tique du sourcil d'agacement. De si loin, il lui semble qu'il peut encore entendre le silence.

« Izuku ! Tu es encore dans un état abominable ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ton crâne … Assieds-toi, je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de toi. »

Izuku penche la tête sur le côté en souriant, secoue doucement et chantonne.

« Non, non, non … »

Il divague sans raison, quelque chose s'est échappé de lui, un rire ou sa lucidité. Il sursaute au silence qui suit son chant, frappé au cœur, et attrape ce que Red Riot lui a demandé. Il s'en souvient parfaitement. Il revient dans la cave, Red Riot essaie d'ouvrir la porte en frappant dedans.

« Tu as menti. »

Le héros se retourne. Il a le temps de durcir son ventre avant de se prendre un coup de poing si puissant qu'Izuku s'y brise deux phalanges. Ça craque. Red Riot reprend une position de combat, mais Izuku se téléporte à côté de Kacchan.

« Tu ne pourras pas ouvrir la porte sans la faire exploser, et ton alter n'y suffira pas. Soigne Kacchan. »

Red Riot a un glapissement surpris, puis il voit ce qu'Izuku tient dans les bras et dépose par terre. Il s'avance, attendant un piège qui ne se referme pas sur lui. Il se met au travail, commence par laver le sang pour y voir plus clair – ce qui est plus aisé maintenant que la lumière est à nouveau blanche.

« Pourquoi Kacchan ne veut pas que je le touche ? »

Red Riot sursaute, regarde le vilain qui lui regarde en l'air. Est-ce qu'il lui parle ou est-ce qu'il parle dans le vide ? Izuku a besoin de se détourner du silence.

« Il a dit que j'étais dégoûtant. Mais c'est pas vrai. Je suis pas dégoûtant. Il a dit que je le faisais vomir. Est-ce qu'il vomit ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu vomir. Moi je vomis beaucoup. Ça aussi, ça l'énerve. Tout énerve Kacchan, mais surtout moi c'est bête mais ça a toujours été comme ça alors que tout ce que je veux c'est être avec lui, et il veut la même chose, non ? Pourquoi c'est pas raccord ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »

Eijiro regarde le vilain comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Mais Izuku marmonne sans s'arrêter, sans attendre de réponse. Alors Eijiro ne répond pas. Il se concentre sur Katsuki. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais rien ne semble trop profond. Il va pouvoir s'en sortir. Red Riot remarque qu'Izuku a ramené de quoi faire une perfusion, même s'il ne l'avait pas demandé. Il s'empêche de trembler, se remémore ses souvenirs de cours de soin d'urgence. Il n'a jamais eu à trouver une veine pour de vrai. Ça remonte à loin. Il respire profondément. Les marmonnements d'Izuku sont un bruit de fond qu'il veut effacer. Il a allongé Ground Zero sur le dos, le buste sur ses genoux pour le surélever un peu. Izuku disparaît et réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard juste à côté de lui, un oreiller dans les mains. Eijiro s'en saisit sans dire merci. Izuku le regarde à peine, il marmonne à nouveau, et puis sa voix prend des accents plus longs, et Eijiro ne peut plus ne pas écouter.

« … That's just what gagnsters do. I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue … I'm built for all the abuse … »

Ça fait remonter un souvenir, aussi. Il n'avait pas fait le lien. Comme un blocage, un barrage qui s'effondre d'un coup, la voix d'Izuku lui fait écarquiller les yeux, et il va pour le regarder. Le vilain pleure les yeux fermés, sa tête se balance en rythme. C'est lent, et Eijiro se souvient d'avoir découvert ce type qui chantait dans un bar, des mois plus tôt, de l'avoir trouvé beau, si plein d'assurance et de fragilité, tellement viril. Il se souvient que ce type, ce chanteur, lui avait fait penser à Katsuki.

« I got secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows … I'm good … on that pussy shit. »

Presque un sourire à travers les larmes. La voix donne à Eijiro envie de le prendre dans ses bras, envie de pleurer lui aussi.

« I don't want what I can get. »

Il peut fermer les yeux pour ne pas le voir, ce vilain en face de lui qui a leur âge et plus de sang sur les mains qu'il ne peut l'imaginer, mais il ne peut pas fermer les oreilles pour s'échapper à son chant de sirène noyée. Red Riot ne veut pas ressentir ça, pas pour un vilain. De la pitié.

« I want someone with secrets that nobody … knows. I need a gangsta to love me better than all the others do. »

Les aigus sont des rochers où la voix se heurte, s'effrite sans se casser totalement. C'est un point de rupture qu'on joue à toucher du bout des doigts.

« … to always forgive me, ride or die with me … »

C'est sur les paroles que la voix craque plus que sur les notes. Eijiro veut s'enfuir d'ici maintenant. Et peut-être le marmonnement de Katsuki qui cette fois perce l'air l'y aidera.

« Eiji ? Tu pleures ? »

.

Voilà ! La suite arrive très vite, ce sera la suite directe de cette scène, je pense. Et la chanson, du coup, c'est _Gangsta_ de Kehlani, tiré de la bande-son de _Suicide Squad_ (que j'ai vraiment kiffé malgré le tollé que ça a fait chez pas mal de fans de comics : ne serait-ce que parce que la relation entre le Joker et Harley était pire que cute.) et je pense que d'autres chansons de cette BO reviendront, parce qu'Izuku a forcément vu et aimé ce film.


	23. Douceur et douleur

Coucou les gens ! Ça fait un petit temps que j'ai pas posté, pourtant cet OS est en stock depuis des mois, alors voilà !

**Faye **: Merci pour ta review ! (petite question : tu es bien Faye89 non-connectée ? Je réponds ici comme je ne suis pas absolument certaine) Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours, et, ouais, j'ai vraiment vachement de plaisir à écrire ces vignettes, grâce au format peu contraignant et à ce Deku qui me plaît tellement, c'est toujours génial de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie. Tordu, oui, ça lui va bien.

Merci à **Faye** et à **Sasa875 **pour leurs reviews sous l'OS précédent !

**5 sens : le toucher, 5**

_Douceur et douleur_

« Eiji ? Tu pleures ? »

Red Riot a un hoquet, et la réalisation qu'il pleure le fait fondre en larmes d'un coup. Deku a arrêté de chanter, il regarde Katsuki sans rien oser faire. Il ne bouge plus, il est comme aux aguets. Eijiro essuie ses larmes.

« C'est la faute de ton mec ! Il est trop viril ! »

Katsuki a déjà du mal à se réveiller, si Eijiro parle comme ça, il n'y comprend plus rien. Se réveiller ? Il se redresse d'un coup, ça le lance mais maintenant il le voit. Son « mec », c'est ça qu'a dit Eijiro ? Il ne l'a jamais formulé comme ça, et Deku non plus. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils sont. Ils sont … Deku et Kacchan. Voilà, juste ça. Il n'y a pas de mot pour eux, parce que personne n'a jamais vécu ce qu'ils vivent. Ils inventent. Et il le voit. Deku est recroquevillé dans un coin, terré dans un mutisme qui ne lui ressemble pas. Katsuki ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui trouve de viril, à cet instant. Deku ne dit rien, pourtant c'est à lui, c'est à son tour de parler. Il a fait venir Katsuki jusqu'ici, il doit avoir quelque chose à lui dire : ça doit être pour lui dire quelque chose qu'il a enlevé Kirishima, qu'il a pris un selfie avec le corps attaché de son meilleur ami et qu'il l'a envoyé à Katsuki. C'était une invitation, une demande.

« Deku. »

Mais Izuku ne peut plus parler, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à expliquer. La lumière est blanche à présent, mais la pièce est encore rouge de sangs mêlés et de colère et de douleur, et si Izuku ne peut pas dire alors il va montrer. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Sourire et retirer sa chemise.

Kacchan et Red Riot ont un sursaut de dégoût en voyant son torse. C'est blanc et maigre et rempli de tâches rouges qui tirent sur le brun, strié de marques plus blanches encore que le reste. On dirait une victime du sida déjà morte. C'est abominable. Et Izuku sourit.

« J'ai tout retiré les marques, Kacchan. »

Katsuki sent comme un coup de poing dans son ventre en voyant le corps mutilé. Des écorchures. Deku le regarde avec de grands yeux avant de se regarder lui-même, de sursauter. Sur son ventre, une marque bleue a échappé à sa vigilance. Il sort un couteau de sa poche. Katsuki ne veut pas croire à ce qu'il va faire. Mais il le fait, il l'a déjà fait cent fois. Il enfonce la lame sous la peau. Il déchire le tissus qui garde son sang au chaud. Ça devient rouge, ça aussi, Katsuki jure et saute sur ses pieds, il trébuche et Deku ne s'arrête pas, il s'arrache méticuleusement la peau et il se lève. Il tremble mais il a retrouvé sa ligne. Il marche droit jusqu'à Katsuki, il lui tend le morceau de peau sanguinolent où on ne peut même plus deviner le suçon placé là par Dabi.

« Tu peux le faire exploser, Kacchan. Si ça te fait vomir. »

Katsuki attrape le bout de peau, c'est encore chaud. C'est un morceau de Deku. Un morceau que Deku s'est arraché à lui-même, pour lui plaire. Oui, ça lui donne envie de vomir. Le suçon, Dabi, le sang, Deku et son sourire qui devrait pas être là, Deku qui comme toujours réussit là où il faillit. De lui-même Katsuki n'a jamais réussi à arracher son orgueil. Il a essayé, il s'est travaillé au corps mais c'est un morceau de lui qui ne se déchire pas si facilement que la peau. Il lui semble qu'il ressent la douleur de Deku. On lui a arraché quelque chose, à lui aussi. Il serre la peau dans sa main, mais il ne peut pas la faire exploser, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Il relève le regard, et Deku attend, et Katsuki porte sa main à sa bouche, et il l'ouvre, et il pose les lèvres sur le sang, juste, doucement, autant qu'il le peut, et Deku ouvre de très grands yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire dément qui contracte son ventre, fait saigner la plaie ouverte et il rit si fort qu'il tombe au sol, à côté de Katsuki, mais il ne le touche toujours pas. Il est encore terrifié du rejet. Katsuki a encore trop d'orgueil. Ils sont bloqués tous les deux.

Alors c'est Eijiro qui bouge, Eijiro qui marche jusqu'à eux, qui attrape leurs mains et les fiche l'une sur l'autre.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Je sais pas. Me demandez pas, c'était pas prévu. Mais maintenant Eijiro shippe le BakuDeku. C'est dit.

Nan mais séreux ? Du coup je sais pas si ça passe. En plus j'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire Eijiro alors … Dites-moi, parce que je suis paumée.

Prochain chapitre : Chocolat Chaud (le goût).

À très vite !


	24. Chocolat Chaud

Yo !

En cette période de Noël, je crois que le monde a besoin de fluff. Comme s'il n'y en a assez. Et pour ceux que le fluff fait vomir … Ils ont besoin de personnes encore plus fragiles qu'eux à qui s'identifier ? Nan en vrai j'essaie juste de voir si mon chapitre leur plairait.

En tout cas, fluff it is ! Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : le goût, 5**

_Chocolat chaud_

Eijiro ne peut pas comprendre comment ils sont arrivés là. Ils sont dans un genre de bar qu'il sait être le QG de la Ligue des Vilains, une musique jazzy joue en fond sonore et on lui a fiche un chocolat chaud dans les mains sans qu'il demande rien. Et il est bizarre, ce chocolat chaud, Eijiro est certain qu'il le brûle – oui, un goût d'alcool et de piment. Sur un canapé, Izuku Midoriya et Katsuki sont assis.

Katsuki n'a pas touché au thé qu'on a mis devant lui. Peut-être parce qu'Izuku Midoriya a réquisitionné ses deux bras pour s'y blottir. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il semble atrocement mal à l'aise. Le vilain, lui, sirote son café, dodeline de sa tête où du sang a coagulé. Seule la blessure à son ventre a été pansée, le reste est à l'air libre, et Eijiro ne peut que compatir à l'avance à l'horreur de nettoyer du sang séché dans des cheveux. Midoriya dodeline de la tête et chantonne sans discontinuer, un sourire sur les lèvres qui effraie Eijiro.

« Tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose ? »

Le vilain a redressé la tête. Eijiro se demande s'il lui propose un dernier repas. S'il va le tuer.

« Je suis un hôte horrible, mes excuses, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir. »

Quand ils sont remontés de la cave, le vilain a fait vider la salle illico presto et personne n'a ne serait-ce que fait objection. Eijiro ne sait pas exactement qui est ce type, ce qu'il a fait, parce que les images qu'il a de lui se superposent sans se lier les unes aux autres. Il se demande si sa boisson est droguée, mais face au regard du vilain il n'a rien pu objecter.

« Red Riot ?

— Oh, foutu nerd ! Tu vois bien qu'il est mal !

— Il est mal ? Mais pourquoi ? Red Riot, c'est vrai ce que dit Kacchan ? »

Eijiro remue un peu pour se rasseoir, boit une gorgée. Le vilain doit être sacrément renseigné, pour savoir combien il aime le chocolat chaud – et il doit bien être drogué, ou au moins alcoolisé, parce qu'il sent que ça le détend. Le piment le fait sursauter chaque fois, mais la douceur revient.

« C'est que … je comprend moyen ce qu'on fout là …

— Hein ? Mais on boit un café ! Ça se voit, non ? »

Donc ils prennent juste un café. Et après ? Tout fait si peu de sens qu'il sent que son crâne va exploser.

« Oh ! Tête de piques ! Aligne tes neurones, Deku va pas te buter.

— Il croyait que j'allais le tuer ?

— T'es un peu son ennemi, abruti.

— Oui, mais c'est ton ami ! Et comme tu es mon ami, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, ceci dit dans ce cas l'ami de mon ami est mon ennemi mais c'est parce que mon ami est aussi mon ennemi, mais à prendre en compte le contexte on se comporte plus comme des amis, puisque je l'ai détaché, mais ce fait suggère que je l'ai effectivement attaché avant mais je ne l'ai pas tué, alors que j'aurai pu, vraiment beaucoup de fois, parce que Kacchan a mis beaucoup de temps à venir, si j'avais voulu le tuer il serait déjà mort, ça se voit –

— La ferme, Deku. »

Le vilain fait la moue, remue la main vers le comptoir où il a forcé un jeune à rester. Les cheveux décolorés en un blond criard, il est plutôt musclé, plus grand que Katsuki. Eijiro n'a jamais entendu parler de cette personne en tant que vilain, mais il pourrait être surpris. Il doit avoir un peu moins de vingt ans, et il se roule presque aux pieds de Midoriya quand il lui apporte un paquet de cigarettes. Le vilain lui tapote le haut de crâne et il retourne derrière le comptoir en quatrième vitesse.

« C'est un nouveau, explicite le vilain en allumant sa cigarette. Dabi pense que Shigaraki va le tuer avant la fin de la semaine, mais moi je suis certain qu'il tiendra au moins jusqu'à septembre. Il a beaucoup gagné en maîtrise de lui. »

Eijiro manque de s'étouffer avec son chocolat. Il fixe Midoriya qui se prend une légère frappe sur le haut du crâne, une remarque de Katsuki et qui sourit. C'est étrange, comme ça a l'air de fonctionner. Soudain il revoit ce qui, une demi-heure plus tôt, l'a poussé à lier leurs mains. Cet instinct primaire qui lui dit qu'ils vont ensemble, que c'est leur place. Leur lien qui devient visible. Et malgré leurs différences, malgré l'antithèse de leurs objectifs, ils vont bien ensemble. Comme ce chocolat chaud plein de piment, le sucre et la brûlure. Izuku Midoriya lance comme si de rien une question de vie ou de mort, et Eijiro ne peut pas s'empêcher de grimacer. Il songe, aussi, que Katsuki le tuerait s'il lui avouait que dans cette métaphore, c'est lui le sucre.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Nan, sérieusement, avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, j'avais besoin de tenter un fluff avec eux, et j'avais bien envie depuis un certain temps de mettre un regard extérieur à leur relation.

Du coup, c'était comment ?

À très vite !


	25. Ca sent le sapin

Yo les gens !

Comme toujours, j'ai pris une grosse pause avant de revenir à ce recueil, et j'y reviens à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF sur le thème Hameçon. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée.

Merci à **TwoSiblWriting**, **Hitsumi-chan** et **Faye98** pour vos commentaires ! Ils me font ultra-plaisir et j'espère que cette vignette vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : l'odorat, 5**

_Ça sent le sapin_

Izuku aurait voulu naître en hiver. C'est la saison qu'il préfère. Petit, ça lui donnait une excuse pour se rapprocher de Kacchan, parce qu'il avait froid. Et puis en hiver, il y a Noël. Et la Saint-Valentin. Maintenant c'est l'été et il fait trop chaud.

Les rues sentent la sueur des passants. C'est écœurant. Izuku peut le sentir par-dessus la fumée de la cigarette. Il n'a pas vu le temps avancer si vite. Il en a oublié son anniversaire. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Il voulait le passer avec Kacchan. Mais il a oublié.

Il pourrait se dire tant pis. Mais il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas. Il veut un cadeau. Il veut Kacchan. Il soupire et marche jusqu'à un distributeur pour y voler une canette de café glacé. Il la décapsule et en prend une longue gorgée. Il essuie la sueur de son front, regarde autour de lui. Personne ne le remarque, même s'il fume au beau milieu de la rue. On lui a dit pourtant, que maintenant son visage était connu et qu'il allait falloir qu'il fasse un peu attention. Mais personne ne le remarque jamais. Comme s'il était invisible.

A son passage, certains froncent le nez, comme s'ils voulaient lui faire remarquer qu'il n'est pas dans une zone fumeur, mais personne ne dit rien. On ne le regarde pas. On le sent. C'est tout.

Alors Izuku va chez Kacchan, et il fume dans la cuisine en attendant que l'autre rentrer, et quand Kacchan rentre, Izuku est parti. Il a laissé, sur le plan de travail, un hameçon en fer et l'odeur de ses cigarettes.

Kacchan prend l'objet, Izuku le voit à travers la fenêtre, et fait claquer sa langue contre son palais.

.

Deku n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il faut croire, que de laisser ça là. Katsuki fait tourner l'hameçon dans ses mains, respire un grand coup. Deku ne doit pas être parti depuis longtemps, si son odeur est encore aussi présente, aussi chaude.

Katsuki suit l'odeur, suit la piste, et il n'est pas surpris quand il voit que ça l'amène dans une zone industrielle déserte, quand il arrive aux alentours d'une usine désaffectée. Ça sent le sapin, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il y a une odeur de sapin, d'épines, une odeur chaude de feu de bois et avec l'été qui assomme la ville, c'est épuisant, rien que ça. Les épines de pin, et la cigarette, et le café.

C'est un lourd parfum qui entoure l'usine, mais Katsuki trouve déjà que ça sent quelque chose comme _chez lui_, même si ça ne sent jamais comme ça chez lui, ni en été ni en hiver. Il entre, et quand il arrive à l'étage, il voit des décorations, partout, des sapins, du gui, du houx. Tout est vert, et aussi rouge, comme eux deux. Deku lui sourit.

« Alors tu as mordu à l'hameçon ?

— Ça marche pas si je sais que c'est un hameçon, abruti. »

Deku penche la tête sur le côté, l'air franchement surpris. On ne croirait pas qu'il a vingt-cinq ans. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui est resté bloqué à l'époque de sa disparition, une adolescence pas finie.

« Ah, vraiment ? Bon. »

Il y a un temps. Katsuki joue avec l'hameçon dans sa poche. Au bout d'un long moment, Deku soupire, sourire aux lèvres :

« Joyeux Noël, Kacchan. »

Et Katsuki ne comprend vraiment pas. Est-ce que Deku délire à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il a perdu ce qui aurait pu lui rester de raison ? L'odeur de sapin couvre tout. Il fait chaud comme dans un four. Katsuki transpire.

« C'est pas Noël.

— Joyeux anniversaire, alors.

— C'est pas mon anniversaire non plus. A quoi tu joues ? »

Deku cligne lentement des yeux, puis il regarde Katsuki. Il soupire par le nez, comme s'il faisait face à un enfant qui ne veut pas comprendre.

« Mais non, enfin. Joyeux anniversaire à moi.

— C'est pas ton anniversaire non plus.

— C'est mon anniversaire de mort. Et un peu de renaissance, aussi ? Alors c'est comme Noël. Noël, c'est quand Jésus est né, pas vrai ? »

Katsuki ne comprend pas. Ça lui donne la rage, de ne pas comprendre. Il a envie de foutre le feu à cet endroit, de montrer à Deku combien c'est chaud, combien c'est pas l'hiver, combien il délire.

« Tu te compares à Jésus, maintenant ? »

Deku sourit, sautille. Il allume une cigarette, file vers un des sapins et fourre le nez dans ses épines.

« Ça dépend. Tu seras mon Judas, Kacchan ? Tu m'embrasseras sur la bouche devant tout le monde pour leur dire de me tuer ? Mais je ressusciterai encore, et ce sera Pâques. C'est Pâques, non ? Ah, non, c'est la fin de la traversée du désert, ça … Zut … C'est quelle fête, la résurrection ?

— Je sais pas, Deku. Tu délires. Je vais pas te trahir. »

Deku se tourne d'un coup vers lui. Il le fixe droit, sans vaciller.

« Vraiment ? »

Katsuki frissonne. Deku s'approche et il se retient de fermer les yeux. Quand l'autre se laisse tomber dans ses bras, l'odeur de cigarette l'asphyxie. On dirait que Deku s'est roulé dans un cendrier.

« Tu me tueras pas encore ? Tu me promets ? »

Encore. Encore. Il l'a déjà tué. Il en a fait ce qu'il est. Katsuki le sait. Alors il le serre dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou. Par-dessous la cigarette, Deku sent le parfum de Katsuki, le sel et la bougie.

« Joyeux Noël. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Juste un petit truc un peu choupi où Izuku est pété et où Katsuki se sent coupable. Que du fluff, ha.

Des bisous, à très vite !


	26. LOL

Yo !

Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre de la Foire aux prompts sur le prompt donc :

DLC : 20/04/2020 Un nombre de personnages : 2 Une contrainte sur les personnages : Une relation dominant/dominé Un lieu : Une salle de théâtre Une réplique : "Viens, ça te dit, on arrête de s'engueuler et on se met d'accord ?"

Voilà. J'ai écrit ça en une demi-heure parce que l'inspiration arrive une demi-heure avant la date limite donc hm.

Un grand merci à **cœur de lune**, **Zofra**, **Conteuse** et **Maneeya** pour leurs reviews ! C'est ce qui m'a motivé ce soir !

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : l'ouïe, 6**

**Laughing Out Loud**

Il y a eu des voix, fortes et qui emplissaient la salle. Il y a eu des silences. Il y a eu des éclats. Il y a même eu de la musique. C'était beau. Il y a eu la clameur qui s'est levée. Oui, il y a eu beaucoup de choses ici, et ce soir seulement, entre les murs de ce théâtre.

Après la clameur il y a eu un court silence et puis un premier cri, un bruit horrible de chair qui se déchire et le brouhaha. Des explosions, un cri qui s'élève avant de s'éteindre et le choc mat d'un corps contre le sol. Maintenant crient encore deux voix. Deux voix qui jamais ne crient à ce point l'une contre l'autre.

Katsuki a déjà vu Deku crier. En pleurant, surtout. Jamais comme ça, contre lui, vraiment contre lui.

Il lui crie d'arrêter de crier. D'arrêter de se rebeller. Le mot le choque lui-même, mais ne désarçonne pas Deku une seconde. Deku le sait. Il obéit à Katsuki. Il fera ce qu'il voudra. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Katsuki a pu le frapper. Katsuki a pu l'insulter. Katsuki a pu l'humilier. Deku ne lui en a jamais voulu.

Il revenait vers lui, la queue battant entre les jambes et les yeux fous.

Comme cette fille qui se jette aux genoux de Démétrius et qui le supplie de lui accorder la place de son chien. Katsuki pense, il devra lire cette pièce qu'il vient de voir. La scène était drôle. Les cris de Deku ne le sont pas.

Pour la première fois, Deku lui crie dessus, vraiment, comme s'il lui en voulait. En voulait pour quoi ? Katsuki en est malade. Le cadavre, sur la scène, semble faux. Deku était là. Il aurait pu arrêter Katsuki. Mais il a laissé le combat se passer en fumant une cigarette. Il ne pensait pas.

C'est seulement quand il a entendu le choc. Un choc que rien n'amortit, parce que plus rien à l'intérieur du corps qui tombe n'a la volonté d'amortir le choc. Quand on a l'habitude, le son de la mort est reconnaissable.

Deku a changé en un instant. Le silence ne s'est pas installé. Il n'y a pas eu la tension qui l'accompagne d'habitude, ça a directement été l'explosion.

C'est le rôle de Katsuki, d'exploser. Et le rôle de Deku, de le calmer.

Maintenant que c'est inversé, est-ce que Katsuki doit arrêter de crier ? Est-ce qu'il doit emprunter à Deku sa raison et son silence, son calme fracturé, sa douceur âpre ?

« Deku. »

Il n'a pas crié, et Deku crie toujours.

« Deku. Viens, ça te dit, on arrête de s'engueuler et on se met d'accord ? »

Il le répète. Mot pour mot. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Deku arrête de crier et commence à pleurer.

« Mais, Kacchan. Ils vont te tuer. Tu as tué Himiko. Ils vont te tuer.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

— Va-t-en !

— Ou tu m'en veux de l'avoir tuée ?

— Kacchan, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Pas cette fois ! C'est trop loin ! C'est trop ! Tu fais des bêtises !

— Eh. Ils voulaient déjà me tuer avant.

— Mais maintenant. Maintenant moi aussi, je crois que j'ai un peu envie de te tuer. Alors tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je me mette vraiment en colère. »

Katsuki sent son sang se geler dans ses veines. Les yeux de Deku, posés sur le cadavre de sa camarade, sont froids et acérés. C'est la première fois qu'il semble prêt, vraiment, à lui faire du mal. Katsuki bouillonne. Et tremble. Il est en colère. Et il a peur.

Alors cette fois c'est lui qui part la queue entre les jambes, et les oreilles basses, humilié, terrifié.

Il ne comprenait pas Deku.

Le spectacle est terminé.

Pourquoi revenir vers lui ?

Le rideau est tombé.

Pourquoi accourir vers quelqu'un qui le méprise et qui le blesse ?

Le public a quitté la salle.

Il se sent bête de s'être posé cette question si longtemps.

Dans la rue vide devant le théâtre, Katsuki perce le silence d'un rire affreux.

Comme si Deku et lui avaient le choix.


	27. Choisis, choisis, choisis

Yo ! Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Jamais ! Je l'ai écrit le lendemain, mais en moins d'une heure, donc voilà.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : l'ouïe, 7**

**Choisis, choisis, choisis**

Izuku ne sait pas où il est. Il sait seulement qu'on lui a mis un sac sur la tête, et que All For One est quelque part. Izuku entend son pas, il le reconnaît.

« Fiston … Je comprends ta lubie. Ici, on a tous quelque chose de ce genre. Une obsession. Mais la tienne nous a fait trop de mal. »

Les pas s'arrêtent un moment, un silence, et puis reprennent. La voix est tout proche de son oreille. Izuku ne peut qu'écouter.

« Le héros Bakugou Katsuki doit être éliminé. Je n'aurai pas la cruauté de te demander de t'en charger, comme Shigaraki le voulait. Mais tu vas rester ici. Tu vas l'écouter mourir. »

Izuku sait qu'il ne faut pas désobéir. Les pas, à nouveau, et puis la radio.

« … direct de la station de métro où Ground Zero combat plusieurs supervilains. Impossible pour les autres héros de venir l'aider, l'un des alters des opposants de Ground Zero permettant de créer un dôme de verre, comme vous pouvez le voir. Les héros s'activent pour trouver une ouverture, mais Ground Zero est en mauvaise posture. Eraserhead a annulé l'alter d'un des assaillants depuis l'extérieur du dôme, mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Oh ! »

Izuku entend les coups. Les explosions, surtout. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Rien qu'au son, il devine que c'est un beau combat. Que Kacchan donne tout ce qu'il a. Impossible de savoir combien de vilains il affronte. La Ligue a dû prendre des précautions. Au moins trois. En comptant celui qui a généré le dôme, quatre.

« Jamais. »

Il se dit que ça n'arrive pas, que ça ne peut pas arriver. Il entend le sourire de All For One.

« Quoi ? Tu trahirais la Ligue ?

— Jamais.

— Alors tu resteras ici.

— Non. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est impossible.

— Si tu vas le sauver, tu seras tué pour trahison.

— Je ne pense pas. Je pense, moi, que vous me donnez un test. Je pense que vous voulez que j'aille le sauver. C'est pour ça qu'il y a ce dôme. C'est un alter récent, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans la Ligue. Des alters que les héros ne connaissent pas, il y en a pléthore, mais que j'ignore, moi ?

— Oh. Tu ne penses pas que c'est justement pour t'empêcher de le sauver que cet alter a été utilisé ?

— Non. Vous êtes très intelligent. Et vous savez qui je suis. Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes. Je ne suis pas le seul ici à avoir une obsession. Vous savez comment ça fonctionne. Aussi, vous ne tueriez jamais Kacchan.

— Je ne t'ai jamais caché que je voulais le tuer.

— Mais vous ne le tuerez pas. Je ne trahirai jamais la Ligue, et je protègerai toujours Kacchan. Deux faits simples. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'équilibre, et il tient à cela seulement. Vous le savez. Et vous savez que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Sans cette contradiction, je n'existe plus. Plus jamais. Alors, je vais aller le sauver.

— Tu as dit toi-même que tu as voulu sa mort, dans ta colère.

— Oui. C'est vrai. J'ai été très en colère contre Kacchan. Mais ça ne doit pas faire obstacle à ma loyauté. Dites-moi, si j'abandonnais Kacchan aujourd'hui, quelle garantie auriez-vous que je resterai toujours de votre côté ? C'est la question que vous vous posez. J'ai bon ? »

Le bruit des pas, une explosion à la radio et le poste s'éteint. Izuku sait qu'il a bon.

« Ce que je ne sais pas, en revanche, c'est si pour le sauver je dois vous tuer. Dites, est-ce que c'est ma grande passation ? C'est maintenant que je deviens le chef de la Ligue, en vous tuant et en amenant Kacchan ici ? »

Un rire. Izuku sent le froid, celui qui l'entoure chaque fois qu'il traverse un portail de Kurogiri. Il arrive près de l'endroit des explosions. Il les entend toutes proches. Il entend, devant lui, les pas de All For One, qui est venu avec lui. Les pas s'arrêtent, il doit être juste en face.

« Ce sera notre dernier combat, dit la voix de l'ancien. »

On retire le sac de toile de la tête d'Izuku, mais il ne regarde pas le dôme. Il sait que Kacchan s'en sortira, encore un peu. Il répond :

« Et après lui, vous vivrez en moi à jamais. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? Ouh là là. Ça me fait peur de faire avancer l'intrigue. M'enfin.

Hâte d'avoir vos retours, et à très vite !


	28. Un bruit court

Yo ! Alors … Cet OS est particulier puisqu'il n'est pas dans l'ordre chronologique !

En fait, il se passe plutôt vers les chapitres 24/25 ? Et la raison pour laquelle je le poste seulement maintenant, c'est que mon ancien ordi m'avait lâché et je viens de récupérer le contenu du disque dur, donc, bref, voilà.

C'est donc pas la suite de l'OS Choisis, Choisis, Choisis. Ce sera pour le prochain ! (Et ouais, du coup ça fait trois OS de suite sur l'Ouïe. J'ai même pas honte.)

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : l'ouïe, 8**

_Un bruit court_

Un bruit court que Ground Zero serait personnellement lié à un des membres de la Ligue. Ça ne fait pas bonne presse, non, pour le héros qui cherche encore à atteindre le haut du classement. Ça fait mauvaise presse à son agence, aussi. Ground Zero doit réagir. Intervenir, surtout, démentir. On le presse. On lui demande, on lui réclame.

Katsuki ne déteste rien de plus que le mensonge. Il pense tout ce qu'il dit – mais ce qui lui a surtout attiré des ennuis c'est qu'il dit tout ce qu'il pense.

On lui a appris à se taire, déjà au lycée, encore plus depuis qu'il en est sorti.

À la mort de Deku, il a compris que les mots avaient des conséquences.

Au contact des affaires de la famille Todoroki il a compris que chaque parole pourrait être retenue contre lui – ce que que pensent les connards de médias et les abrutis de civils, ça compte véritablement.

Alors Katsuki se tait.

On ne lui a pas appris à mentir, il ne sait pas et ne veut pas apprendre. Plutôt mourir.

Alors le bruit continue de courir, et la rumeur s'élève. C'est une conversation de cour d'école, une histoire à sensations. Ce n'est pas grave – pas encore compromettant.

Mais une rumeur, comme le vent, comme une foule, ça se lève, ça monte.

Les premiers médias à en parler après les pages facebook et les chaînes youtube qui vendent de l'infaux, ce sont les magazines people. C'est pour les mégères et pour les adolescentes – et ils ont des photographies de Deku, au collège et puis des images floues de la caméra qui l'a filmé.

Katsuki ne dit toujours rien.

.

.

Izuku a détesté la dernière saison de Game of Thrones. Il la trouve trop gentille, trop fair-play avec ses personnages. La vie n'est pas fair-play avec Kacchan, puisqu'elle lui fait subir ce qu'elle lui fait subir – un dilemme entre son éthique et sa vocation.

Cependant, il doit lui reconnaître une vérité. Le joli discours de Tyrion Lannister, au-delà de sa niaiserie, est vrai : rien n'arrête une histoire, et les gens aiment les histoires. Izuku le sait. Izuku essaie quand même. Il commence par hacker toutes les pages facebook qui ont publié l'infamie. Il en supprime le contenu et le remplace par une vidéo à l'image illisible où on entend un des propriétaires d'une page dire « Shut up or die », avec un accent Anglais tout approximatif malgré les durs efforts d'Izuku, puis un bruit mouillé écœurant, un gargouillis, et un choc sourd. Depuis toutes les pages hackées, il partage la vidéo avec un enregistrement de sa voix, sur bruit blanc, qui invite au silence. Très poliment. Izuku est poli.

Le responsable éditorial du magazine people et son équipe sont retrouvés morts : ça fait la une alors juste que le snuff-movie a pu être supprimé par les autorités. Les journaux qui mentionnent Kacchan et ses relations dans l'explication du meurtre voient frapper à leur porte le même destin. Et une nuit, la ville est taguée de pied en cap, se réveille noire, recouverte de lettres vertes et rouges qui disent NO GOSSIP, SHUT UP OR DIE, ou encore ENJOY THE SILENCE. Son enregistrement est diffusé sur toutes les radios au journal du matin.

Kurogiri s'inquiète de le voir s'exposer.

Shigaraki est fier des morts qui s'amoncellent.

All for One l'a félicité.

Dabi grince comme une porte aux gonds mal huilés.

Izuku est le dernier à encore tenir le compte des morts quand Kacchan passe à la radio. C'est au sujet d'un incendie où il a sauvé plusieurs personnes de la mort. Izuku écoute avec attention, la voix lui manque trop. Kacchan glisse, presque l'air de rien « Tu ne les feras pas taire. », et Izuku sait que ça lui est adressé.

Du jour au lendemain, les meurtres s'arrêtent. Plus personne ne parle de Kacchan et de ses relations avec la Ligue.

.

Et voilà !

A très vite !


	29. Comme un arbre noirci

Yo yo yo !

Du coup, cette fois, c'est la suite de l'OS 27, la suite directe en plus !

C'est écrit sur le thème Dendrochronologie, pour la Nuit du FoF. Le thème apparaît pas mais … Mais ça compte. Na.

**5 sens : la vue, 6**

_Comme un arbre noirci_

All For One, il ne ressemble plus vraiment à un être humain. Il ne ressemble plus à rien. Il se tient debout, pourtant, et ça se voit qu'il est vieux. C'est écrit sur ce qui a autrefois été sa peau. C'est rainuré, sous le noir, de traits blancs.

Si on les compte, on apprend le nombre de fois où il aurait dû mourir – un peu comme les cicatrices d'Izuku.

On peut deviner son âge comme ça, mais personne ne s'est jamais approché suffisamment, jamais suffisamment longtemps, alors personne ne sait. All For One, il est comme un arbre, un arbre parasite dont les racines aspirent la vie des autres arbres. Il a vieilli comme un arbre, il a été de plus en plus grand, on aurait cru qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêté.

Mais maintenant son image est figée. C'est la dernière fois qu'on peut le voir debout, la dernière fois avant qu'il tombe, et sous le regard d'une caméra amateur, Izuku donne le dernier coup de hache.

C'est noir, et pourtant il se sent ébloui par la puissance qui déferle quand le corps sans vie tombe au sol. C'est impressionnant. Immense. Il fait une ombre folle, et mouvante et inquiétante, et Izuku s'y glisse, se laisse entourer par la noirceur.

Il le bouffe du regard, et puis il le bouffe tout court. Assis là, au milieu de la mort de l'être le plus puissant de la terre, Izuku ne sait pas vraiment qui mange qui. Ce qui lui restait d'humanité est aspirée par les souvenirs d'All For One, les images qui entrent dans sa tête. Il se dit, dans dix-mille ans, quand je mourrai à mon tour, je laisserai à mon successeur les images de Kacchan. Il verra comme il était beau, et il tombera amoureux lui aussi.

Izuku ne savait pas que ça faisait ça, de voir l'éternité. Il se sent au-dessus de tout, et le monde a rétréci à ses yeux. Il a pris de la distance.

Il a grandi.

Et comme il a grandi, son ombre a grandi. Elle se jette sur le combat de Kacchan, là, dans le dôme. Il ne fait rien. Il ne bouge pas le petit doigt. Simplement, il regarde, il regarde et tout s'arrête. Il regarde, et tout le monde le regarde. Son être attire toutes les caméras et tous les yeux. Il veut être vu, il veut qu'on ne voie que lui. Il y a son sourire sur les écrans et dans les yeux rouges de Kacchan. Il s'avance lentement vers le dôme. Les vilains tombent à genoux devant lui. Kacchan baisse les yeux. Izuku ne sourit plus.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il voit la mâchoire de Kacchan se serrer. Il tape du pied.

« Je viens te sauver. Regarde-moi ! »

Kacchan tombe à genoux. Il est épuisé par le combat, il respire mal. Son sang tâche ses cheveux. Il pose la main au sol, pour se soutenir.

« Kacchan … »

La voix d'Izuku tremble. Il va pleurer, et à travers les larmes le monde devient un peu flou. Il gémit. Maintenant, Kacchan le regarde, mais ? Izuku n'arrive pas à croiser son regard. Les larmes gâchent tout. Il voudrait garder cette image en mémoire, Kacchan qui le regarde, une nouvelle première fois.

« Chiale pas. Put – »

Kacchan tousse, et Izuku essuie ses larmes. Il vient s'agenouiller en face de lui, léger à nouveau. Il joue avec ses mains.

« Je préfère quand Kacchan me regarde !

— T'es encore plus insupportable qu'avant, tu sais ça ?

— Kacchan, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne sens rien. Mon corps … Je ne sais pas si j'ai froid ou chaud, Kacchan. Tous mes sens … C'est comme si tout avait disparu. Plus rien ne peut me toucher. Kacchan, n'arrête jamais de me regarder. »

Kacchan fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air en colère. Izuku sait que c'est de l'inquiétude.

« Et quoi ? Sinon, quoi ? »

Izuku hausse les épaules. Il rit. Il voit, dans les yeux rouges, son visage amaigri par la fatigue d'avoir absorbé tant d'énergie.

« Sinon, je ne peux pas savoir si j'existe vraiment. Je me demande si je ne viens pas de mourir, encore une fois. »

Et soudain tout est noir. Il ne voit plus son reflet, il ne sent plus le sol ni le son de sa voix, pourtant il lui semble qu'il essaie de hurler, de se griffer le visage mais est-ce qu'il a encore des mains, est-ce qu'il a encore un visage ? Il n'entend pas ses cris, il ne sent plus l'odeur des explosions, il se tord comme un fou.

Katsuki ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ça, de Deku qui reste imperméable à tout, il essaie de le tenir mais l'abruti tombe, et il le serre contre lui, et les vilains qui l'attaquaient plus tôt le scrutent comme il murmure à l'oreille d'All For One, perdu dans un néant incompréhensible :

« Je te quitte pas des yeux Deku. Je te quitterai jamais des yeux. »

.

.

.


	30. L'œuf du serpent

Yo yo yo !

Alors … Cet OS est particulier ? Comme c'est le trentième, et pour plein d'autres raisons, il est en trois partie. C'est un triptyque. Et … Trois parties, qui utilisent trois thèmes retardataires de trois Nuits du mois d'août : Acéphale (avec la consigne d'utiliser des paroles de chanson), Amphisbène et Syncrétisme.

Voilà voilà. C'est un peu mystique ? C'est pas ma faute. Y a trop de bazar dans ma tête. Ça peut être la faute de Misty ? Voilà, c'est la faute de Misty.

Merci beaucoup à **Karshall**, **cœur de lune **et **scrameustache4** pour leurs commentaires sous l'OS précédent !

**5 Sens : la vue, 7**

_Waltz,_

_Premier temps_

_3, 2, 1 : L'œuf du serpent_

Izuku est assis dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

Ses cheveux ondulent comme des serpents humides, chargés d'odeurs de terreau, d'électricité, de terreur.

Il a joint les mains devant sa poitrine, ne semble pas capable de défaire les nœuds qui attachent ensemble ses doigts pâles et sans chair.

Son regard prostré, bête et furieux comme celui d'une chèvre aveugle, fixe le vide.

L'énergie d'All For One a recouvert ses jambes de plaques noires et luisantes, de bleus inquiétants et de taches brun-vert qui ressemblent à des écailles.

Sue ses joues, ses pommettes et son front, sa peau est piquée de plumes de serpent.

Katsuki est assis sur une chaise, dans le coin le plus lumineux de la pièce.

Ses yeux sont fatigués de fixer Izuku, et la sclérotique visqueuse et blanche est peu à peu rainurée de lignes rouges, vaisseaux explosés et douloureux.

Les poches lourdes et violettes qui pèsent sur ses paupières lui donnent l'air d'avoir cinquante ans et sa mine affreusement contrite, inquiète, rappelle l'ourse qui veille son petit.

Le sang séché fait des taches brunes sur ses lèvres, colle ses cheveux en mèches sales et compactes.

Deux bêtes aveugles. Il faudra bien pourtant créer le trois.

« Der Vogel kämpft sich aus dem Ei. »

_L'oiseau se débat pour sortir de l'œuf._

C'est la première fois qu'Izuku ouvre la bouche depuis qu'ils sont ici. Il semble toujours mort : les mots qu'il prononce, graves et lointains, n'animent rien dans son visage. Katsuki ne savait pas qu'il parlait Allemand. Izuku non plus.

« Das Ei, ist die Welt. »

_Cet œuf, c'est le monde._

Katsuki ne comprend rien. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais pas un son ne sort. Il ne peut pas bouger. Il ne peut ni se lever ni crier. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est regarder Izuku parler.

« Wer geboren werden will, muß eine Welt zerstören. »

_Celui qui veut naître doit détruire un monde._

Izuku lève la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit, et Katsuki voit distinctement la peau gercée des lèvres qui s'étirent se déchirer, fragile et rouge pâle.

« Tu comprends, Kacchan ?

— Je parle pas Allemand.

— Non, non, non. Ce que je dis : tu comprends ?

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Kacchan. Tu es vraiment là ? »

Katsuki se tait. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Le visage d'Izuku fait face au sien, mais ses yeux ne s'accrochent nulle part. Il serre les mains plus fort encore, on croirait qu'il veut les enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Son visage se tort.

« Kacchan ? »

Il ne le voit pas. Il ne le sent pas. Katsuki retient un soupir, comme les yeux aveugles d'Izuku se chargent de larmes. Oh non, il va encore pleurer.

« Kacchan ? Kacchan ?

— Je suis là. »

Un hoquet, comme un rire, comme un sanglot.

« Il fait tout noir Kacchan. C'est ça, la mort.

— Tu n'es pas mort.

— Si. Si, si. J'y connais quelque chose, moi, je suis déjà mort avant, toi tu n'es jamais mort c'est sans doute pour ça que tu ne comprends pas – tu sais, maintenant je dois faire un choix, parce que je vais devoir naître tu comprends ?

— Nan, je comprends pas. Tu dis des trucs fous.

— Kacchan, tu es vraiment là ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ? »

Katsuki recule à peine sur sa chaise, fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche sans répondre. Izuku lui sourit. Il a envie de partir. Il ne peut pas. Pourquoi ?

« Je suis content que tu sois là, même si je suis triste de ne pas te voir. Tu pourrais leur demander d'allumer la lumière ?

— La lumière est allumée.

— Ah bon ? Ah. Bon. Je suis déjà né deux fois, Kacchan.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi.

— Si, si. La première fois, j'ai détruit le monde de ma mère. En naissant, j'ai tué mon père et beaucoup d'espoir.

— Dis pas de conneries !

— C'est pas grave, Kacchan. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Quand je suis né la deuxième fois, c'est ton monde à toi que j'ai détruit. Tes idées. Ton quotidien. Boum, j'ai tout plongé dans le noir avec moi.

— C'est pas vrai.

— C'était nécessaire. Mais cette fois … Cette fois, si je veux naître encore, si je veux te voir une nouvelle fois, je dois détruire un monde plus grand. Tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait, je serai toujours mort.

— T'es pas mort.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Kacchan. Tu n'as pas non plus besoin de pleurer. Tout va bien.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ?

— Je pense … Tu sais, je pense que tout est dans l'ordre des choses. »

Katsuki ne sait pas bien comment il peut sourire encore, et enfin, enfin, Izuku se lève. Ses mains se délient brutalement et il écarte les bras. Les écailles y ont pris du terrain.

« Der Vogel fliegt zu Gott. Der Gott heißt Abraxas.»

_L'oiseau prend son envol vers Dieu. Ce Dieu s'appelle Abraxas._

« Kacchan ? Suis-moi. Je ne vois rien : il faudra alors que tu sois mes yeux. »

.

Ils marchent dans la rue. Au milieu de la rue. Les voitures se sont arrêtées et le monde, lui aussi, semble avoir cessé de tourner. Des caméras les suivent, comme autant d'yeux synthétiques qu'Izuku n'a plus. Autour d'eux bruisse un parterre de serpents noirs et verts et bruns. Ils frôlent les pieds de Katsuki. Ils prennent toute la route, et aussi un peu du trottoir. On les regarde, Izuku guide Katsuki qui guide Izuku vers le sanctuaire bouddhiste le plus proche. Il dit qu'Abraxas sera là-bas, car Abraxas aime les serpents entre toutes les créatures des trois mondes. Quand ils arrivent, Katsuki ne voit pas Abraxas. Il voit All Might.

« Je savais que tu serais là.

— Rends-toi. Tu deviens un monstre. Une abomination. Je ne veux pas devoir te tuer.

— Tu ne peux pas me tuer : je suis déjà mort. Toi aussi, tu vas mourir.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

All Might se rue vers eux. Il les manque. Pas de peu, il les manque de beaucoup. Il est au sol, bientôt, et Izuku est assis sur lui. Il a fermé les yeux – Katsuki se demande quel bien cela peut-il faire.

« Ne te tourmente pas autant, All Might. Si All For One t'a parlé de moi, il a dû te dire que je ne peux pas mentir. Si je dis que tu vas mourir, c'est que tu vas mourir. Vois-tu, je dois naître. Et pour cela, je dois te détruire.

— Pas tant que j'aurai mon mot à dire ! »

Il se débat, mais Izuku le maîtrise, trop facilement. Katsuki n'a jamais vu ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir All Might ainsi, aussi pitoyable. Il n'a jamais vu aucun être aussi puissant qu'Izuku.

« All Might. Je ne veux pas me battre.

— Ah non ? Et comment comptes-tu me tuer alors ?

— J'aurais pu te tuer trois cents fois déjà. Mais je veux quelque chose avant. Je sais que tu n'as pas d'héritier.

— Ha ! Si tu crois que je vais te céder One For All, à toi entre tous, tu te fiche le doigt dans l'œil !

— Non, non, pas à moi. A Kacchan. »

All Might regarde Katsuki maintenant. Et Katsuki grimace. Il aimerait ne pas savoir ce dont Izuku parle, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il comprend mieux que jamais. La vérité, c'est que quand il avait seize ans, All Might lui avait offert son pouvoir. La vérité, c'est que Katsuki avait eu trop peur. Qu'il ne s'était pas senti capable. Il savait qu'il décevrait All Might. Et c'est pour maintenant, voilà : la déception dans le regard du Symbole de la Paix.

« Alors tu as fait ton choix ? Tu es de leur côté ? »

All Might reçoit un coup. Izuku s'écarte.

« Ne sois pas bête. Et ne dis pas de choses méchantes à Kacchan. All Might, il n'y a plus de côté. All For One est mort. Tu mourras bientôt. Mais tu ne peux pas être assez égoïste pour laisser ton alter mourir avec toi. Tu comprends, All Might ? Le Bien et le Mal, le Divin et le Démoniaque, toutes ces choses … Toutes ces choses doivent mourir et renaître sous une nouvelle forme, parce que le monde est sale et injuste. All Might. Regarde-moi. »

All Might le regarde. Katsuki voit quelque chose passer dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui ressemble à de la compréhension. Il ne peut rien faire. Il voit sans comprendre, sans vouloir comprendre, All Might s'arracher un cheveu. Le lui tendre.

« Avale. »

Il veut dire non. Il veut penser, encore, qu'il n'en est pas digne. Il n'est digne de rien. Il est faible. Trop faible pour protéger Izuku. Il ferme les yeux. Il a peur du noir.

« Kacchan. Abraxas est un Dieu qui doit concilier l'élément divin et l'élément démoniaque. J'ai besoin de toi, Kacchan. Je veux créer un monde humain. »

Il inspire. Un cheveu dans sa bouche. Quand il ouvre les yeux, All Might est mort, et Izuku lui sourit.

.

.

Voilà pour cette première partie sur trois. En vrai ce serait plus simple de se dire que ce sont trois OS. Mais dans ma tête c'en était un seul de base alors voilà.

Cette partie est celle qui était supposée être centrée sur le syncrétisme, du coup, mais c'est le thème le plus global de tous puisque chaque partie fera intervenir des religions et/ou mythologies différente. Et pour celleux qui ne connaîtraient pas le terme, le syncrétisme c'est en gros le mélange de plusieurs croyances. C'est plus courant en Asie qu'en Europe parce qu'iels ont des religions pas monothéistes et du coup, genre, quand le bouddhisme est arrivé au Japon, les gens ont dit « Nan mais Bouddha c'est cool, mais vos divinités elles sont cools aussi … Si ça se trouve vos divinités shintô c'est un peu des Bouddha ? Hein ? Hein ? », et du coup mic-mac et BAM. Deux religions cohabitent et se mélangent et personne n'est mort. Bref.

A très vite !


	31. La mue du serpent

Bon, l'OS précédent était donc la phase de destruction. Maintenant que l'oiseau a détruit l'œuf, il peut naître. Nous entrons donc dans la phase de création.

C'est toujours pour la Nuit du FoF en retard, cette fois inspiré par le thème « Acéphale », avec la contrainte de joindre au texte des paroles de chanson.

Un grand merci à **cœur de lune** pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi, même si c'est beaucoup de la transition et pas beaucoup d'action.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : le toucher, 6**

_Waltz,_

_Deuxième temps_

_1, 2, 1 : la mue du serpent_

Le soleil se couchait quand All Might est mort. Il y a eu une longue nuit, une nuit que Katsuki a passée allongé, sans dormir, sentant quelque chose de nouveau et de vivant grouiller dans son corps. Deku a posé les mains sur son ventre pour l'aider à respirer. Il a appuyé doucement, et maintenant il les retire. Les oiseaux ont commencé à chanter : le ciel au-dessus du sanctuaire s'éclaircit lentement. Il doit être trois heures du matin, ou trois heures et demie. Katsuki a chaud, mais le feu qui le brûle vient de l'intérieur. Il inspire. Le fantôme des mains de Deku pousse sur son ventre. Il expire.

« On est dimanche. »

Katsuki se relève difficilement. A côté de lui, Deku a les yeux rivés sur un ordinateur. Un serpent s'enroule le long de la jambe de Katsuki, humide, et vient retrouver Deku, glisser sur sa peau et s'étendre sur ses épaules.

« Quoi ? »

Deku a des cernes immenses, et Katsuki cligne des yeux. Deku regarde l'écran. Il regarde.

« Tu as retrouvé la vue ? »

Deku rit doucement. Il finit de taper sur l'ordinateur, le ferme.

« Non. Je retrouve seulement mes réflexes, mes mains savent mieux que moi où sont les touches.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— J'ai fait passer la nouvelle, quelle question ! All Might est mort. Il n'y a plus rien. Plus de symbole de paix. »

Deku tend la main devant lui, attrape l'épaule de Katsuki. Ses doigts sont comme des griffes, maigres et durs. Ils passent sur son cou, remontent jusqu'à trouver sa joue. Deku s'approche. Il l'embrasse, les yeux ouverts. Katsuki n'ose pas fermer les siens non plus. Sa main cherche le côté de Deku, cherche à l'approcher, à le serrer. Il sent quelque chose qui craque, Deku qui grince. Qui s'éloigne. Il a mal à la main.

« One For All est un alter de force, Kacchan. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à me tenir sans me briser les côtes. »

Son inspiration est sifflante, Katsuki veut caresser ce qu'il vient de blesser.

« Je –

— Ce n'est pas grave, Kacchan. On a le temps. On va prendre le temps. C'est ? Tu sais, cette chanson ? _Si j'étais un Dieu et que je pouvais décider de tout, alors je ne créerais sûrement pas le monde en l'espace de sept jours, non : je prendrais le temps de bien y réfléchir, de mettre sur pieds un plan qui pourra marcher tout seul. Le monde a été créé avec un tel empressement que maintenant il se coupe et se recoupe, se recolle, se reforme, il est ruiné._

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chanson ? Jamais entendu.

— C'est _Oshakashama_. Dimanche. Est-ce que tu peux le croire, toi ? Dieu qui crée le monde en sept jours, même pas, non, en six jours, et le septième jour il se dit que son travail est terminé et que maintenant il peut se reposer ? C'est d'une bêtise et d'un orgueil sans fin.

— Tu crois que tu peux mieux faire ?

— Pas en sept jours. Pas tout seul. Mais toi et moi Kacchan, on va créer un monde meilleur. Un monde moins incohérent. »

Et Katsuki ne peut pas ne pas rire. Deku ? Deku qui parle de se débarrasser de l'incohérence ? Alors que tout son être n'est que paradoxe ?

« T'as plus toute ta tête.

— Tu as raison. »

Et Deku qui lui sourit. Qui prend sa main, qui la pose sur ses mèches noires et trop longues, froides de la nuit passée dehors.

« Je suis un serpent sans tête. Dieu, Dieu, Dieu … Dieu, il avait juste une tête et pas de corps. Comment il peut faire ça ? Comment il peut créer la vie alors que lui-même n'a rien de vivant ? Moi je souffre et je peux te toucher, moi je suis un Dieu vivant, acéphale et torturé, fait de chair et de sang et de ténèbres. Ma tête, je l'ai coupée et je l'ai donnée au monde en sacrifice, je l'ai enterrée et elle servira d'engrais pour faire pousser les fleurs que j'aurai décidé. Lève-toi. Regarde la ville, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu vois. »

Katsuki dirige son regard vers les habitations en contrebas. Les magasins. Les réverbères sont allumés et les enseignes éteintes.

« C'est une nuit normale. On dirait que rien n'a changé.

— Regarde mieux.

— C'est trop loin. Tu veux que je voie quoi, sérieux ?

— Regarde avec tes pieds. »

Katsuki ne comprend pas. Mais il essaie.

« C'est froid. Ça grouille. C'est – qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est Nahash. Le serpent de la Bible revient de sous la terre où il dormait, il vient rappeler à chacun son désir. Quand il caresse la plante de mes pieds, il me fait penser à toi. »

Katsuki halète. Il attrape la main de Deku, la serre fort. Il sait qu'il vient de lui casser les doigts. Il veut le tenir encore plus fort.

« Alors on fout quoi ? »

.

Katsuki a changé de peau : il a laissé l'ancienne sur la colline.

Il descend avec les doigts brisés de Deku dans les siens, descend guidé par les serpents qui ruissellent sur ses chevilles. C'est l'aube, et on les regarde à nouveau, mais avec moins de crainte que la veille, plus de curiosité.

Il descend encore, les escaliers du QG de la Ligue, et il arrive dans le sous-sol où Kurogiri sert à boire. Quelque chose l'étreint soudain, il ne reconnaît pas le contact tout de suite, puis il le reconnaît alors il rend l'étreinte et bizarrement, il ne sent pas les os de l'autre craquer. Seulement les siens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Eijiro a durci tout son corps, et Deku lui tend la main.

« Kurogiri m'a amené pendant que je dormais. J' me suis réveillé là, ils ont dit que t'arriverais bientôt.

— Todoroki Shôto a posé problème ? »

Izuku fronce les sourcils. Il ne sent pas la présence de l'autre héros. Il avait pourtant demandé à ce qu'on le lui amène. Il sent Uravity assise sur une banquette, entourée par Dabi et une nouvelle.

« On a dû l'enfermer. Il est dans la cellule noire. »

Izuku opine du chef. Il fait signe à Kurogiri de dégager l'espace, d'installer une grande table sur laquelle il s'assied. Une cigarette, un café. Il disparaît : quand il surgit à nouveau du néant, une forme mi-glace mi-feu l'accompagne. Le bras d'Izuku a gelé. Sa joue est brûlée. Il ne lâche pas le héros et retrouve sa place au centre de la table.

« Bien. Kacchan, viens à côté de moi. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. »

.

.

.

もしもこの僕が神様ならば 全てを決めてもいいなら

Moshimo kono boku ga kami-sama naraba subete o kimete mo ii nara

7日間で世界を作るような 真似はきっと僕はしないだろう

Nanoka kan de sekai o tsukuru youna mane wa kitto boku wa shinai darou.

きっともっとちゃんと時間をかけて また きちっとした計画を立てて

Kitto motto chanto jikan o kakete mata kichitto keikaku o tatete

だって焦って急いで 作ったせいで 切って張って 作って壊して

Datte asette isoide tsukutta sei de kitte hatte tsukutte kowashite.

(Si je pouvais devenir Dieu et décider de tout,

Je ne fabriquerais pas le monde en sept jours.

Je prendrais le temps d'y réfléchir, de mettre sur pieds un plan qui tiendrait la route,

Parce que voyez : Il a été fait si vite, si prestement qu'il se casse, se rapièce et se ruine.)

RADWIMPS – Oshakashama (Bouddha)

.

Et voilà ? Je sais pas exactement comment va se passer la reconstruction du monde, mais j'aime bien la direction que ça prend. Il ne manque plus qu'un bout pour achever ce triptyque, que j'espère écrire et poster vite.

Tout ça me glisse un peu des mains. Comme un serpent.

A très vite !


End file.
